


The Boy Who Never Had

by Kikibaya



Series: JATP Phanfics: Something to Read until Season Two [8]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: "I'm Just a Kid" lyrics by Simple Plan, AU Where it's 2020 and the guys attend the same high school as Julie, Additinal trigger warnings for abuse violence and well...creepiness because jason is just creepy, Additional TWs for guns and references to human trafficking, Additional TWs for inappropriate touching, Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Alex Mercer Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, As in...THEM, Boys Being Boys, Caleb Covington Being an Asshole, Chapter 11 is here!!!, Chapter 17 is out!, Chapter Updates as soon as I finish them lol, Cheesy, DO IT!, Emotional Baggage, Evil Caleb Covington, F/M, Flynn is a QUEEN!, For this chapter anyway, Gen, Ghosts can be seen by people at the HGC, Good Friend Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Parent Ray Molina, Good Person Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Good Sibling Carlos Molina, Good Significant Other Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Hapiness to come just not in this chapter (a little bit at the beginning tho :D), He pretends to be good sometimes...don't let it fool you!, Heavy Angst, Human Trafficking, Hurt Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Inappropriate Behavior, Luke Patterson Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Men Crying, Not sorry...I whump my favorite characters!, One of My Favorites, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powers explained!, Protective Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Julie Molina, Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), References to Depression, Reggie Peters Angst (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie's Backstory, Sad Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Sad Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Screaming lyrics to let out emotions, Seizures, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Singing, Soft Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Song Lyrics, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), Sweet, TWs for self-loathing and depressing thoughts, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Everything, The Boys Are Alive, Time to whump Reggie more!, grab tissues, non-canon backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikibaya/pseuds/Kikibaya
Summary: After a fight with his dad turns ugly, Reggie flees to the band's impromptu practicing area--some abandoned studio that the owners never use. Once there, he realizes the lights are off. What happens next? You'll just have to read...mwhahahaha! Note: New chapters coming soon. In the meantime, check out my other fics!! Crossovers, RPFs, AUs, and more! We got it all at the fanfic store??? Idk, this ran through my brain randomly.Update: Again, I'm typing this on my phone because my computer broke :/ But don’t worry! I'm still providing updates! Chapter 18 is up! Summary:This is the one folks! This chapter includes my original song entitled "The Boy Who Never Had". And, yes, I completely based it off the fic! I wrote this a long time ago...about three months ago...and this chapter is finally where y'all are gonna get to see it. Note: this song is very much corny, cheesy, and incredibly sweet at the same time. Think Robbie's "I Think You're Swell" that he sings to Cat in Victorious...that's exactly the vibe of my song. I really think y'all are gonna love it <3
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Caleb Covington & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Caleb Covington & Original Character (Jason) & Dante & Fuego, Carlos Molina & Reggie, Dante & Alex Mercer, Flynn & Julie Molina, Jason Peters & Bobby Wilson, Jason Peters & Reggie Peters, Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina & Reggie, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Mysterious Voice & Jason Peters, Ray Molina & Reggie
Series: JATP Phanfics: Something to Read until Season Two [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013343
Comments: 93
Kudos: 185





	1. Raccoons

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry...I can't stop myself. Angst is what I live for!!! Luckily Reggie has someone to lean on in all of this...

If there was ever a time he wished he was dead, it was now. Now, when his parents constantly fought. Now, when the bottle was being thrown. Faster. Faster. Darkness. What had happened? A nauseating smell made him jerk awake. The smell of alcohol. Cheap alcohol. He brushed glass shards off his pant legs, head spinning due in part to the alcohol, in part to the head wound. A hand trembled to the back of his scalp. Blood. The sticky, red substance oozed through his fingers. He brought his hand back, staring as the crimson slime conformed to the cracks of his hand. His eyes darted upwards. Someone was looming like a dark shadow over him. His father. 

In a matter of seconds, he jumped up, slipping on a pool of blood--he figured was his own--and stumbling to the staircase. He shot a quick glance over his shoulder. He was coming. Closer. Closer. A swing. Dodge. Trip. Up the stairs. Run!! 

A hand grabbed the edge of his flannel. The boy struggled. He heard an agonizing, tear-inducing ripping sound. The fabric finally pulled loose, a fragment of the one article he loved left in the hands of his father. Tears fell faster down his cheeks as he scrambled desperately up the steps. His mind foggy, breaths coming in quick gulps, he found himself fumbling with the handle of his bedroom door. Open. OPEN!!! The handle turned just in time.

"Reggie." The voice made him shiver, sending tingles up and down his back as he sat on the ground, back against the door. "Reginald!" His dad's voice changed from eerie to enraged in a matter of seconds. "Come out you little sh**!" The curse made Reggie flinch. His dad was a businessman; he almost never cursed. So whenever he did, Reggie knew he was pissed. 

The door shook as his dad's fist pounded against the wood. Reggie flinched harder, biting his lip in utter terror. He felt a drop of blood hit his shoulder. That's when it all came into perspective. He was bleeding. Badly. Like hospital badly. His vision swam with dark spots. He had to get out of here. 

The pounding continued. Getting louder, louder, louder until Reggie was sure the door would break off its hinges. He wrung his hands together in nervousness. His plan was terrible. Honestly, he would be lucky if it didn't kill him. He took a deep breath. Ok. You got this. 

Three. Two. One. Reggie shot up as the countdown in his head reached one. He scrambled to his window. That's when the door finally opened. The lock now busted, his father lunged for him aggressively. Reggie didn't have time to plan his escape anymore. It was now...or never. He jumped, limbs flying as he fought to grab onto something...anything. He hit the ground with a loud thud. 

Dazed, Reggie struggled to his feet. The jump hadn’t killed him, but he was sure his ankle was at least sprained--probably worse. He limped quickly to his bike that he had strategically placed in the bushes by his house in case of emergencies. Yep. This was definitely an emergency. 

He really didn't want to bother Luke or Alex. And Bobby...Bobby was out of the question. He was usually drunk on weekends, and Reggie was done dealing with drunkards at the moment, even if Bobby was his friend. He made up his mind. The studio. He crossed his fingers in hopes no one would be there. 

The busted-down, black-haired teen found himself peddling to the studio as fast as he could muster. His head pounded like crazy, his ankle feeling worse the more he moved it. He pushed back the pain threatening to make him pass out. He had to get to the studio. He had to get away from his dad. 

Luckily, with it only being a five mile route to the studio, Reggie made it without any problems. Nope. That was a lie. He had hardly made it at all. He swayed on his feet as he hopped off the bike and wheeled it into the bushes. Oh how he wished at that moment he could be that bike. That way, he could just hide in the bushes. Safe from everyone and everything. Ok, so maybe that wasn't true. Maybe the bike was kinda hidden in the worst place possible. A place where anyone could easily find it and steal it. But then again, Reggie figured that would be fine with him. If he was a bike, and if he got stolen, at least that would mean he wouldn't ever have to go to his house again. Wouldn't ever have to see his dad again. He froze in his thoughts. Voices were coming from somewhere close. 

Reggie took a peek inside the studio's window, frowning as he didn't see anyone. He leaned back down on his heels. Suddenly, and without warning, he felt his knees buckle. He fell to his knees, his head pounding like Alex on the drums after a long night. He took in shallow breaths as the world grew fuzzy around him. Blackness. He was out cold.

…

Julie, Carlos, and Ray were returning from one of Carlos's baseball games, excitement buzzing around them. Carlos had hit a homerun that night. It was cause for celebration.

"So, does this mean pizza?" Carlos asked as they piled out of the car. Ray smiled and reached down to ruffle Carlos's hair. Carlos smiled widely. 

"Sure, mijo. Anything for our star player!" He chuckled. 

Julie smiled as she pulled Carlos into a hug. "You were so good out there tonight!"

Carlos put his arms on his hips and puffed out his chest. "Nah, I'm good every night!" Julie rolled her eyes playfully. She ruffled his hair in the same way her dad had minutes before. 

The whole Molina family laughed, joy radiating from their hearts. They opened the door to the house. From somewhere behind them, they heard a loud shout. 

Ray frowned as he pulled Carlos and Julie inside. "Wait here, niños. I'm gonna go make sure everything's alright." Julie frowned.

"Hurry back." A hint of nervousness laced her voice. Ray smiled at her reassuringly. 

"Don't worry. Just stay inside until I'm back. Ok?" Carlos and Julie nodded. 

Ray's eyebrows knitted together as he made his way towards the place where he thought the scream had come from. He wasn't sure what had made the sound. Hopefully, it was just some raccoon caught in a trap. Boy was he wrong. 

Ray opened the fence surrounding his wife's empty studio. The studio was technically their's, even though it was positioned slightly over the property line into their neighbor's lawn. Man, Ray hadn't been in there since Rose passed away a couple months ago. Lately, the old place had been occupied by various strangers. Squatters, pranksters, the occasional squirrel or raccoon, and, every once in a while, a band. Well, at least that's what Ray figured they were. Really, they were more like a group of teenage runaways experimenting with their instruments. Ray didn't mind though. It was good that the studio was getting some use out of it. Plus, having them there meant he didn't have to go in there. Well, except for now. 

Ray instantly froze, the scene in front of him causing shivers to cascade down his arms and legs. It was a boy. Not much older than his Julie. Blood was pooling at the boy's head, and his ankle spotted a nasty bruise. Ray shook himself out of his daze. He needed to help this boy. It didn't matter who he was, Ray wasn't gonna let this poor kid die. 

Ray lifted the boy quickly in his arms, opening the fence with his right hand, and quickly rushing to his front door. Unable to open the heavy front door, he used a finger to ring the doorbell. Julie opened the door, confusion at first crossing her gaze. She took one look at the boy in his arms, fear causing her mouth to gape. 

"Julie! Go get me the first aid kit and some towels. Quick!" She collected herself quickly and ran to gather what he had asked for. 

Ray rushed to the living room, where he laid the boy on his couch, not caring one bit that blood was beginning to seep into the cushions. Carlos appeared from the kitchen.

"Dad, what's going on?!" Fear and panic filled his voice, he began shaking as he looked at his father. Ray looked up, concern edged in the lines of his forehead. 

"It’s ok, mijo. I just need Julie to get me those supplies." Carlos nodded as he quickly turned into the kitchen.

Julie ran over to her dad, first aid kit and towels in hand. Ray breathed deeply. "Ok mija, I need you to apply pressure here." He pointed to the back of the teens head, the place where blood was matting his hair in thick clumps. 

Julie faltered for a second, but quickly did as her dad instructed. 

"Papi, shouldn't we call 911?" Julie asked, her voice shaking as she held the towel fast to the boy's head. 

Ray paused. "Not quite yet, mija. I have a feeling we should hold up on calling anyone for now." Julie raised an eyebrow, but nodded after understanding crossed her brain. 

Ray held the boy's wrist between his fingers checking for a pulse. He sighed in relief as he detected one. Faint, but present. The boy would live. 

He pulled rubbing alcohol wipes out of the first aid kit and began cleaning the scrapes that were on the boy's arms and legs. Approaching his ankle, Ray cringed as he saw how swollen it was. The boy probably wouldn't be able to walk on it for a while. He took out a roll of gauze and gingerly began wrapping it around the boy's ankle. Luckily, he was passed out, otherwise Ray thought the pain would be pretty severe. 

Once he had wrapped the boy's ankle and cleaned his wounds, Ray decided it was best to send the kids to bed. 

"Julie, I've got this from here." Julie stared at him, worry flashing in her eyes. Ray put a hand on her shoulder. "Go make sure Carlos makes it to bed, ok?" She slowly nodded, yet hesitated as she glanced down at the boy in front of her. 

"Is he going to be ok?" She whispered. 

Ray's eyes were downcast, as if pensive--his thoughts were obviously going to dark places. Eventually he answered. "Physically, I think he'll be alright. It-it’s just the other stuff I'm worried about.


	2. My Name is Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie wakes up to find he's in some stranger's house. Ray prompts the injured boy for his name. Julie brings the strange teen in her living room breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH!!! I'm loving where this is going guys!

Reggie's dreams haunted him in the night. Dreams of shattered glass, harsh words, cold hands. He felt sweat drip slowly down his forehead. No. Not sweat. Blood. His eyes glanced upwards, basically making them feel like they were rolling back into his head. He felt like screaming when he saw the face of his father, looking over him with fiery, red eyes. Reggie woke up with a jolt. 

Beside him, a man he had never seen before stirred. Reggie's heart beat rapidly in his chest. Where am I? Who is this guy? Wha-why does my head feel like it's about to explode? These thoughts and more raced through his mind, his breathing quickened. 

"Woah, woah, woah! Take it easy now. You probably have a concussion." Reggie saw hands coming towards him as the soft voice spoke to him. He tried to move backwards. The hands gripped his shoulders, pushing his head back onto the pillow. Reggie's muscles were too sore to fight back, but on the inside he was screaming. 

"Now, now. You need to get some rest. We'll talk more in the morning." Ray tried his best to calm the boy down, but the look in his eyes suggested he was scared out of his mind. 

Reggie's vision clouded over as he felt his mind becoming more and more groggy. He attempted to fight the feeling--not wanting to stay in some stranger's house--yet, his body eventually won. Sleep took hold of him once more. 

Ray sighed as the boy appeared to be breathing in a way that revealed he was sleeping. There was something about the way the boy had looked at him that made Ray uneasy. Something was up with this boy, and Ray would make it his priority to find out what it was. 

…

Reggie moved his head slowly back and forth on the pillow. Ever so slowly, he blinked his eyes open, the light in the room stinging, making him aware of the time of day. It was most likely late morning. Reggie guessed around 8:30ish. He gingerly moved his head to the side. The man who he had seen earlier wasn't there. Panic began to flutter inside his chest. He moved to sit upright, taking in a raspy breath as spots met his vision. He held a hand to his forehead. Something scratchy, yet somehow soft at the same time met his touch. He pulled at the fabric, suddenly uncomfortable with how it wrapped tightly around his head. 

"No, no. None of that." Reggie jumped at the voice that came from behind him. It sounded like the same person who had talked to him earlier. "I-I know it's probably uncomfortable, but you can either keep that on or let me drive you to the hospital to get stitches." 

Reggie's eyes widened in panic. "No-no! Please, I-I can't…

Ray cut him off. "I figured you'd say that." He leaned down in front of the side of the couch next to where the boy was now sitting upright. "You have to tell me...are you in some sort of trouble?" His gaze was firm, yet softened as Reggie's eyes met his. 

"I-I um...he searched for an excuse, an explanation for how he ended up looking like he'd been dragged through the streets by horses...I can’t...I can’t tell you." He mumbled, his gaze hitting the floor. 

Ray sighed. "Ok then, how about I get a name?" Reggie looked up. Should he give him his name? Or lie? 

"Luke...my name is Luke." Reggie lied. He based the fake name off of his favorite Star Wars character (and his favorite Sunset Curve member, but nobody needed to know that). Ray raised an eyebrow. 

"And...a last name?" Reggie shook his head "no". Ray's eyes softened. "Ok, we'll wait on that too then." Suddenly, a noise escaped Reggie. It was his stomach--he was starving! 

Ray chuckled. "I'll have breakfast ready in a bit." Reggie smiled a faint smile, his shoulders finally starting to relax. 

…

Carlos awoke to the smell of pancakes. Ahhh pancakes--his dad made the best. He made his way downstairs, completely unaware of the raven-haired boy still occupying the couch. His eyes widened as he saw him. 

He ran to his side, excitement buzzing as he looked at the mysterious teenager up and down. "Hi, I'm Carlos!" The boys stared at Reggie with wide, curious eyes. 

Reggie stammered for a moment, being taken aback by the young boy's energy. "Reg--Luke. I'm Luke." Reggie ran a hand through his hair, wincing as fingers delicately brushed over the spot where the glass bottle had hit. Carlos frowned. 

"So how'd you get so beat up anyway? Did you get into a fight?" Carlos asked, his breath quickening in excitement about the danger of it all. 

Reggie chuckled dryly, a hint of sadness in his voice. "You could say that." Carlos seemed satisfied with the answer. He crossed his arms and leaned back. 

"Cool." He marveled. 

Reggie just shook his head and gave a small chuckle. He liked this kid. 

"Niños, breakfast!!" Ray's voice rang through the house. Reggie's ears perked up at the call, his stomach releasing another loud growl. Carlos laughed. 

"Here, I'll go see what we got!" He quickly left for the kitchen. 

Ray came out to the living room, a glass of water in his hands. "Here, take this." He handed the glass to Reggie. Reggie gladly took it and began chugging the water. He drank it in big gulps, he had never tasted water so pure before. So...flavorful?? Could water even taste like anything? Reggie wasn't sure, but it was definitely the best water he'd ever tasted. Ray stared at the boy as he finished the glass in a couple of minutes. He chuckled.

"I guess you were thirsty." He mused. Reggie gave him a small, shy nod. 

Pretty soon, Julie emerged from upstairs. She was dressed in a large, oversized sweatshirt and long pajama pants that were decorated with little green dinosaurs. Reggie couldn't help but smile, the image was pretty adorable. 

Julie paused as she saw Ray standing next to the boy on the couch. 

"Dad, can I talk to you for a second?" Ray looked up. 

"Sure mija. I'll be right back." He flashed a smile at Reggie before heading to the kitchen. 

"What is it mija?"

Julie crossed her arms and nodded her head in the direction of where Reggie sat. "How long is he going to stay here? Do we even know who he is? What if he's dangerous?!" Her voice rose steadily in volume as the questions spilled out her mouth. Ray put his hands on her shoulders, causing her to pause. 

"His name's Luke. And...Ray's eyes reflected something that made Julie melt inside...I think he may be running from someone. My guess is the person who gave him all those injuries." Julie's breath caught in her throat. She gulped. 

"So, why don't we call the police then?" Ray's eyes darkened. 

"Because...I have a feeling the person he's running from might find him if we do that. Let's just give it a few days...maybe then it'll be safe to get the police involved. I wanna try to find out more about this kid first." Julie was uneasy, but nodded nonetheless. She knew her father could handle this. 

"Here, why don't you go give him a plate of food." Ray handed her a plate consisting of eggs, sausage links, and two medium sized pancakes. "I imagine that kid is starving." Julie nodded, taking the plate in hand and walking towards the living room. 

When she got to the living room, her breath caught in her chest. The boy was gone. 

"Dad!!" Julie called frantically. "Dad, hurry!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My name is Luke?! Bahahaha. Reggie's favorite member of Sunset Curve...hmmm <3 Note: Loving this story? Be sure to check out my other works as you wait for updates! Oh, and you won't have to wait long because I'm already through most of the next chapter <3 <3


	3. Nice to Finally Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie attempts to leave. Ray introduces himself. The Molinas realize the boy they're housing isn't who he claims to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas or a good day in general! Here's a new chapter for you guys! Let me know if you like it!

Reggie tried as he might to walk to the door and out to the studio to fetch his bike. His ankle felt terrible, and it took all his energy to make the four to five steps to the Molina’s front door. He knew he wasn’t welcome here. The girl--Julie’s--voice rang in his ears. How long is he going to stay here? Do we even know who he is? What if he's dangerous?! Reggie hadn’t stayed long enough to hear the rest of the conversation. He knew they were gonna turn him into the police. And if they did that...Reggie shivered at the thought. He didn’t wanna even think about what his dad would do. 

Ray ran into the living room, spatula in hand due to the fact that he had just been stirring the eggs. “Julie, go finish in the kitchen. I’m gonna go check outside.” Julie grabbed the spatula from his hands and promptly made her way to the kitchen. Ray went out the front door. He sighed a breath of relief. The boy was still there. His face twisted quickly into a frown. Luke was plopped on the ground, holding his ankle and gingerly massaging it. 

“Luke, are you trying to run away?” Ray’s voice was strong but not angry, he was more concerned than anything at this point. 

Reggie did a double take as he said the name Luke, but he quickly gathered himself after remembering he had told them to call him that. “I-I uh...he paused, his breathing quickening...I had to try. You were gonna turn me into the police, an-and I just can’t let you do that.” Reggie quickly moved to stand up, winching and falling down to the ground as pain shot up through his ankle. Ray’s expression grew more concerned. 

“What made you think we were gonna turn you into the police?” 

Reggie’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Well, I-uh I heard your daughter talking…

Ray chuckled, surprising Reggie. “No, no, no...she was just concerned. Nobody’s taking you anywhere for now. Well...except for me. Come here!” Ray bent down and picked the boy off the floor, throwing his arm around his shoulder. Reggie huffed as pain shot up his leg. He attempted at first to pull away, but the look Ray shot him caused him to stop struggling. Taking short steps, the two of them finally managed to get back into the house. 

Ray gently deposited Reggie on the couch. “Now stay!” He commanded, yet his tone was gentle. Reggie nodded in defeat. “Oh, and after breakfast we can think about getting you into some new clothes. I found this ratty thing hanging off of you the other day.” Ray held up Reggie’s torn, red flannel that had been sitting on one of the chairs in the living room. Apparently Ray had taken it off him to better dress his wounds. No wonder he had had nightmares last night! The flannel was the one thing that made him feel safe. 

“NO!!!” Reggie shouted loudly. Ray took a step back, startled. 

“Oh-ok.” He gave the boy the garment, raising an eyebrow as Luke rapidly pulled it around himself. Ray’s expression softened. Apparently the old thing meant a lot to this boy.   
Just then, Julie emerged from the kitchen, plate of food in hand. “Oh, glad to see you’re back.” Julie said shyly as she looked at the boy in front of her. “Luke is it?” Reggie nodded. “I’m Julie. But...she didn’t know if she should include this part or not...you can call me Jules.” Julie stumbled over her own words. Jules? Wasn’t that a name she only let her closest friends call her (and by closest friends she meant Flynn). Ray raised an eyebrow at that. Julie shrugged. She didn’t know what it was, but the boy already felt like a friend to her. She couldn’t put a finger on it, but she liked him. He seemed nice--even if he had shown up bleeding half to death the other night. 

“Thanks Julie-Jules.” His smile was like a ray of sunshine. Julie looked at his reaction quizzically. She couldn’t see how it was even possible for him to be smiling given his circumstances. He dug quickly into the plate of food, not even bothering to use the fork Julie had laid to the side of the plate. 

Ray chuckled as Julie stared at him wide-eyed. Reggie licked his lips after he finished snarfing a pancake. “This is really good Mr…”

“Molina. But you can just call me Ray.” 

“Ray.” Reggie said in between bites of sausage and egg. After finishing half of the plate of food, he relaxed into the couch. His blissful smile quickly curving into a thin line. “Wh-why are you doing this?” He asked after a short period of silence. Ray raised an eyebrow. 

“Doing what?”

“Being...ya know...nice to me?” Ray and Julie exchanged looks. Ray started to speak, but Julie quickly interrupted him.

“Oh, my dad does this for everyone. Plus you’re kinda our responsibility now, we did find you by our studio.” She smiled at Reggie warmly, he just blinked in confusion. Ray’s fist balled behind him. The way the boy had drank the water...and ate the food...it just confirmed his earlier suspicions. This boy was definitely being neglected at home. Anger welled up in his chest. How could anyone do such a thing to their child? 

After Reggie had finished all the food on his plate, he gathered the empty plate and glass in his hands and promptly tried to take them to the kitchen. His ankle gave out from under him. 

"Woah, whatcha trying to do there?" Ray asked as he caught Reggie before he could fall. The fork resting on the plate he had been carrying crashed to the floor. Reggie flinched at the noise. 

"I-I'm, uh...cleaning up." He said as if it was obvious. Ray shook his head. 

"Not here you don't." He took the dishes from his hands and leaned down to pick up the fork that had fallen. "In this house, when you're hurt or injured you get waited on like a king...or queen." He looked warmly at Julie. She smiled back. 

Just then, Carlos emerged from the kitchen. "Pleasure to serve you my lord." He gave an exaggerated bow--he had obviously overheard the conversation. Reggie gave a shy chuckle. Ray passed Carlos the dishes. 

"And that just earned you an extra hour. Bedtime's at 10:00 for tonight!" Ray said with a proud smile as he ruffled Carlos's hair. Carlos cheered. 

"So, Luke…Ray began.

Reggie shifted uncomfortably at the mention of his fake name. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide. "Oh no! Luke!!!" Reggie began taking quick breaths, his hands running anxiously through his hair. Ray looked at him quizzically. 

"Yes, that is your name isn't it?" Ray questioned, suspicion beginning to rise within his chest. 

Reggie didn't respond verbally. Instead, he bit his lip, wrung his hands together, and looked down at the floor. 

Eventually, he let out a soft squeak. 

"What was that?" Ray asked, he hadn't been able to make out what the boy said. 

"Reggie. My name's Reggie. And I might have a small problem…"

Ray gaped at the boy. Why had he lied to him about his name? Of course...Ray's mind deduced the answer...he probably didn't want to take any chances of them being able to identify him. His gaze softened as he held out a hand. 

"Well then, nice to finally meet you...Reggie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww!!! The Molinas finally got introduced to Reggie! Stay tuned, the boys will be coming in the next chapter!!! Oh, and while you're waiting, be sure to check out my other works! I recently posted a new RPF about Owen, and have been updating my Merlin/Jatp AU almost everyday (Oh, and even if you haven't seen Merlin, I encourage you to give this a try because my sister is writing it and she is amazing me with how it it going!!) Here's a link if it interests you (a cute Willex moment will be coming in Chapter 4 of that one!!)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232739/chapters/69183603


	4. Mijo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This band is...back! Woot Woot! Summary: The boys get a text from an unknown number. Ray lets a word slip that changes everything for him, his family, and Reggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The band is finally here you guys!!! Enjoy this chapter filled with our favorite three dorks and their one brain cell...seriously I think I got stupider from writing this chapter xd

Luke paced around his house frantically, checking his phone every couple seconds to see if he had gotten a text from Reggie. 

"LUKE! CALM DOWN!!" Alex's anxious voice caused him to pause. He began pacing again. Alex huffed in annoyance. 

"I-I'm sorry Alex...It's just...he should have texted by now. You know how his parents get. Wha-what if he's lying in a ditch somewhere? Alex...what--what if…" 

Alex cut him off. "I'm sure he's fine. Whether you like to admit it or not, Reggie can take care of himself."

Luke stared at him, incredulous at what he had just heard him say. "You do realize we're talking about Reggie, right? The same Reggie that thought doors opened on the side where the hinges are. The same Reggie that thought the tooth fairy existed up until only a month ago." 

"Hey, don't blame him for that one. It's cute that he still believed in the tooth fairy. Well...it was cute until you crushed his soul by saying she didn't exist. That was pretty cold."

"Yeah." Luke messed with his thumbs as he looked guiltily at the floor. 

The two remained in silence for a while, thoughts running through their heads. Luke began pacing again. Alex rolled his eyes.

BLEEP! BLEEP! Luke nearly jumped out of his own skin at the sound of his notifications ringing. He snapped out his phone and read the text:

Unknown Number: Luke. This is Reggie. I'm safe. 

Luke's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. He let out a shaky breath. He showed the phone to Alex. 

"See, what did I tell you?!" Alex seemed relieved as he put his hands on his hips, proud that he had been right about Reggie. 

Luke glared at him. "DUDE! CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S NOT OK?!!" 

Alex took a step back, plugging his ears to stop the ringing Luke had caused. "But it says he's safe." Luke just huffed at that response and began texting on his phone rapidly. 

Luke: Reggie, send me your location right now!!! 

Luke held his breath as gray little dots floated along the phone screen, indicating the other person was typing a response. Darn those little gray dots! Luke needed a response now! 

Unknown Number: But they told me not to…

Luke wanted to scream in frustration. Wait...they?! Alarms went off in his head. 

Luke: Reg, who's they?!! 

The gray dots appeared again. Luke fummed. He wanted desperately to chuck his phone across the room. 

Unknown Number: Uhhh…

Uhhh? Uhhh?! If Reggie was here Luke would have decked him by now. What kind of a response is uhhh?!!! His phone made the same annoying beeping sound. 

"Uggh! Dude can you turn that off?! It's making my anxiety go through the roof!" Alex whined. Luke turned around and glared at him again. 

"No." He looked down at the message. 

Unknown Number: Ok, I can’t really tell you where I am...I promised I wouldn't...but, I guess it wouldn't hurt to give you a hint. 

Luke: Yes, yes. What's the hint? 

Unknown Number: Ok, ok. I'm staying next to a place that rhymes with that dude...io. 

Luke facepalmed. The studio! Why hadn't he thought of that before. He turned on his heels towards Alex. He grabbed the sleeve of his pink Champion hoodie and began walking. 

"C'mon. I think I know where Reggie is." 

…

Ray relaxed as Reggie handed his phone back to Julie. 

Reggie smiled widely. "Th-thanks. I just had to let them know I was safe, an-and I kinda left my phone at my house." He grabbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Ray nodded as he placed a hand on Reggie's shoulder. 

"So, do you want to tell me who they are?" Ray's voice was calm, he would let the boy answer only if he wanted to. 

Reggie thought about lying again, but then again, the Molinas had been so nice to him. They deserved the truth. He breathed in deeply before beginning. "Luke and Alex. They're my band mates." He explained.

Ray's eyes widened. "So you're the band that has been practicing on weekends in the studio!" 

Reggie nodded enthusiastically. "We're Sunset Curve, tell your friends!" 

Ray chuckled. Julie just stared at him, her mouth slightly open. Carlos beamed. 

"Cool dude!" He fist-bumped Reggie. 

"You-you're in the band that's supposed to be playing the school dance Wednesday night." Julie stammered. 

"Yup! That's us." Reggie flipped his hair back suavely. Julie huffed in amusement. Carlos's eyes sparkled in awe. Ray held a finger to his chin and scratched it as he began thinking. 

"So you must attend the same school Julie does." Ray inquired. Reggie's eyes widened in fear. Dang it! Why did I have to mention Sunset Curve! 

He remained quiet, giving Ray the answer he needed. He opened his mouth to speak...Reggie cut him off.

"Please don't make me go back. I-If I go to school on Monday my parents will find me and...and…"

Ray's eyes brimmed with tears. "Don't worry...we'll figure something out. For the meantime, why don't you get some rest. We've stressed you out enough this morning, and stress is not good for an injured body." He pulled a cover over Reggie as he gently pushed him into a sleeping position. Reggie tried to sit back up, but Ray shook his head. "No mijo...he paused as the word slipped from his mouth. Julie and Carlos exchanged glances...you need to try to get some rest." Reggie nodded slowly in agreement. He closed his eyes. Ray smiled and gestured for Julie and Carlos to meet him in the kitchen to finish up the dishes. 

“Is Reggie in trouble?” Carlos’s voice was low as he spoke up from his position loading dishes into the dishwasher. Ray sighed.

“I have a feeling he doesn’t have a very good home life, mijo. That’s probably why he lied to us about his real name.” Julie looked up from where she was washing the frying pan. 

“So what are we gonna do? He can’t stay here forever. He’ll have to go back to school eventually.” Ray’s eyes met his daughter’s, Julie was always thinking sensibly. 

“I-I don’t know.” Ray huffed as he ran a hand through his hair. “All I know is that we can’t let him go back home. If he does...he trailed off for a second, both Julie and Carlos turning to meet his gaze...I’m afraid he won’t be able to escape the next time.” The Molinas shared a knowing look, realizing that Ray was implying Reggie wouldn’t make it out alive. 

Just then the doorbell rang. Ray put down the towel he was using to dry the dishes, panic rising in his chest. Could his parents have found out he was staying here? Ray didn’t know, but he was ready for a full-on fist fight if they were the ones at his doorstep. Julie grabbed onto Ray’s sleeve. 

“Papi, don’t answer it. Please!” Her eyes were wide, pleading. Ray put a hand over her’s. 

“It’s ok. I promise. Everything will be fine. Just be near the phone just in case.” He nodded his head towards their landline. Julie rushed over to it, preparing to dial 911 at any moment. 

Ray took a deep breath. He headed to the door. He opened it cautiously, at first only opening it to about an inch away from the frame. The person on the other side pushed the door open a foot. Ray stepped back in surprise. His eyes widened. This wasn’t Reggie’s parents. They were just a couple of teenagers! 

“He-hello?” He phrased it like more of a question, raising his arms up protectively as the boy in front of him tried to look behind him into his house. 

“Where is he?!” The brown-haired boy asked loudly, his voice angry. 

Ray stepped forward and grabbed the boy by the shoulders. The boy’s friend shied away, hiding himself behind the first one. The brown-haired boy struggled out of his grasp and quickly got around him before he could do anything. Ray stumbled back, slightly dazed by the rapid movement. 

“Where’s Reggie?!” Luke grumbled as he started walking towards the living room. Ray and the other blonde teenager that had been standing in the door frame ran in after him. 

“Woah-ha-oh, son. Calm down.” Ray put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to stop short. 

“GET OFF OF ME!” The boy practically screamed. Ray’s grip tightened.

“Not until you calm down and tell me what’s going on!” He said firmly, his voice surprisingly calm. 

From the kitchen, Julie stepped out into the living room, her hands grasping the landline tightly. She observed the scene, prepared to dial 911 at any moment. 

The blonde boy emerged from behind them and spoke up. “I-I’m sorry sir. He’s just really upset right now. I’m Alex...he took a deep, anxious breath...and that lunatic is Luke.” 

Ray stuttered for a moment, his hand loosening its grip. “Luke?” He completely took his hand off the boy’s shoulder. “Oh, so you must be the other members of Sunset Curve!” Luke and Alex exchanged confused looks. 

“Yeah, but how do you know that?!” Luke asked incredulously. 

“Because I told them.” A groggy voice spoke up from the couch. Luke’s eyes widened. He booked it over to Reggie’s side. 

“REGGIE! Oh my, what happened to you?!” Luke pulled Reggie into a tight hug and then held him at arm’s length as he inspected his injuries.

Alex walked over to the group and leaned down on the ground in front of Reggie. “Dude, you look like you got hit by a bus.” 

Reggie chuckled dryly. “If only.” He said in dark humor. Luke’s eyes widened again. 

“Dude, that’s not funny! We’ve been worried sick about you all day! Why didn’t you contact us sooner?!” Luke’s questions were coming in fast, making Reggie’s head spin. 

Reggie grimaced as he lifted a hand to his head. "I-uh…"

Ray spoke up quickly. "Now boys, I'm glad that you're here and all, but Reggie really can't take a lot of stress right now. Maybe it would be best if you left." Luke glared at him. 

"LEFT?! Listen here bud. We're the only family Reggie has, and we're not gonna just up and leave when he needs us!" Beside him, Alex nodded as he placed a hand on Reggie's knee protectively. Ray sighed. 

"Ok, here's the deal. You can stay for today, but tonight I want all of you out of here!" Ray crossed his arms. Alex and Luke let out sighs of relief. Reggie's eyes widened and he choked out a sob. 

"A-all of us?" Ray uncrossed his arms, placing them on Reggie's shoulders. 

"I wasn't talking about you, mijo." There. He had let it slip. That term of endearment: mijo. He didn't know why, but for some reason the small, innocent, raven-haired boy felt like a son to him. He'd known him for not much longer than a day, but, oddly, Ray guessed that there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for that boy. 

Reggie smiled, his demeanor immediately brightening. "Thanks Ray!" Ray smiled at him warmly, then turned to look at Alex and Luke. 

"So, how am I going to keep you all entertained?" His tone was somewhat teasing, but the question was valid. 

Luke shrugged. "You got Netflix?" Ray huffed. 

Julie answered. "Duh!" She plopped down in one of the chairs. "What do you guys wanna watch?" 

Reggie perked up. "We could watch Voltron!" 

Luke rolled his eyes. Alex groaned. "Dude seriously?! That's a kid's show!" 

Julie glared at the two of them. "Hey, I happen to love Voltron." Reggie grinned as Luke crossed his arms and pursed his lips. 

"Fine." He grumbled. Reggie and Julie cheered. 

Ray soon left the group, making sure to check in on them every once in a while. After they had finished an episode of Voltron, Carlos joined them for three more. Pretty soon Reggie had fallen asleep, squashed between Alex on his left and Luke on his right. Ray smiled at the scene from his kitchen. Those boys really were his family. At least Reggie had that. A frown crossed his face as his thoughts wandered. What if the boy's parents did try to find him? Ray didn’t know how long he would be able to protect the boy, but he would try. Oh, he would try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter of The Boy Who Never Had! Ray calling Reggie Mijo...AWWWWW!!! More cute Reggie and Ray moments to come. Also, a certain rhythm guitarist will be making his first appearance very soon... Btw, don't you just love my little Easter eggs...Voltron anyone *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge*


	5. Just the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Band practice is canceled. Jason visits Bobby. Ray asks Reggie a very serious question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is Jason you ask?! Just the dirtiest DIRT BAG!!! EVER!!! No...just you wait. It gets worse...did I just say that?!

Bobby let out an irritated huff as he scrolled through his phone. Band practice had been cancelled...again! He felt kinda bad being mad at them--after all they said it was canceled because Reggie had apparently gotten into some kind of fight--but, he couldn’t help but be a little agitated. They were supposed to be performing for the school dance Wednesday night. How exactly were they supposed to do that with only a couple days worth of practice? Bobby didn’t know. 

A knock at the door jostled Bobby from his position on his living room couch. He placed his phone on the arm rest, and sluggishly went to open the door. He raised an eyebrow upon seeing who it was. Reggie’s father?

“Uhh, hello?” Bobby said cooly, his body language appearing slack and uninterested--on the inside his nerves fluttered. 

The man cleared his throat. “Hi. I’m, uh...looking for my son. He hasn’t come home yet and I was wondering if you knew where he was? I’m starting to worry about him.” He pulled out his very best concerned dad voice--uck! He hated this. 

“Oh. Uh, yeah. I think I know where he is. He didn’t tell you that he got into a fight?” Bobby was confused. Shouldn’t Reggie have contacted his parents before Luke and Alex? He shrugged the suspicion off, maybe he just didn’t wanna get in trouble for the fight. 

Jason Peters--Reggie’s father--let out an extremely fake gasping noise. “A fight?! Is he ok? Is he hurt? Where is he?!” He let the stream of questions flow out of him--he figured this is what a typical father would ask.

Bobby reached out an arm and patted the poor man on the shoulder. “They said he was pretty banged up, but ok nonetheless. Do you want me to give you the address he’s staying at?” Jason nodded eagerly. He stared at Bobby’s hand on his shoulder, the touch making him extremely uncomfortable. 

“Ok.” Bobby sighed. “It’ll just be a few minutes. I gotta text the guys and ask them where they are.” 

…

Bobby: Hey Luke, where is Reggie staying rn? 

Luke: Uhh, the house by the studio. With the Molinas. 

Luke: Sorry about canceling btw. Reggie needs to heal. 

Bobby: Yeah, ok. But we’re rehearsing Monday with or without him. 

Luke: I guess...ttyl man. 

Luke looked up from his phone, confusion forming across his brow. Why did Bobby want to know where Reggie was? He never seemed to care all that much before… Luke shrugged off the bad feeling in his gut. Bobby was probably just gonna check to see that he was ok. After all, that’s what good band mates...good friends do. 

…

“There.” Bobby finished writing the address down on an old sticky note. “He’s apparently staying there with the Molinas. I don’t know why. Guess he didn’t wanna tell you he got into a fight.” Bobby nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders. Jason smiled at the writing. 

“Thank you boy. I appreciate this very much.” He shoved the sticky note in his pocket and swiveled around on his heel to leave. 

Right before he closed the door to his house, Bobby paused. He swore he had heard the man chuckle. He shut the door. Probably just the wind. 

…

It was Sunday night and Reggie had already said goodbye to Luke and Alex, promising to text them first thing tomorrow morning when he found out what they were planning to do about his situation. Reggie yawned loudly. Despite being stuck inside all day, it had been a long ten hours. Luke and Alex had stayed there the whole time. After watching Voltron, they had played some board games (got bored of those), ate lunch, discussed new song lyrics and what they were gonna play at the dance (provided Reggie could actually play by then), and built a pillow fort with Carlos and a reluctant Julie. 

Now, Reggie was completely and utterly exhausted. He lied down on his pillow--luckily one that wasn’t covered in blood as Ray had washed it earlier--and pulled the covers over his head. Before he could go to sleep, however, he felt a dip in the cushion beside his feet. He pulled the cover off his head, green eyes meeting whoever was sitting on his couch. Ray smiled.

“Just a minute, mijo. I need to talk to you for a second.” Reggie sat up from his position, curiosity turning to nervousness as he met Ray’s gaze. 

“Ah-ok. What is it?” He gripped the covers in his hands and started kneading with the fabric, the feeling distracting him from the panic rising in his chest. 

Ray put a hand on his shoulder. “I was thinking, and I’m thinking the best option may in fact be to go to the police.” Reggie’s eyes widened in fear and hurt. 

“But you said--you said…Ray cut him off as he pulled him into a tight hug, his hand supporting the back of Reggie’s head as he let him lean into his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, once I explain to them there is no way they are going to let your parents touch you ever again. I was...I was also wanting to ask you something...Ray paused as Reggie stilled in his embrace. Reggie pulled back, tears running down his cheeks. 

“Wha-what is it?” He asked, his voice broken. 

“Mijo, I-I was wondering...I was wondering if--when all this is taken care of--if I could adopt you?” Tears welled up in Ray’s eyes as he looked at Reggie in complete and utter warmth, his gaze reflecting unconditional, undeniable love. 

Reggie’s eyes widened in shock. The shock quickly dissolved to tears of joy as he hugged Ray ferociously. “That would...that would be amazing...Dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you. I warned you about Jason. What could he be doing now that he has the Molina's address...dun dun DUHHH!!! Don't worry! The next chapter will be posted soon (maybe even by tomorrow morning!) Before then, feel free to scream in the comments :D Hehehehe


	6. 6:00 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a new chapter for a New Year! Happy New Year you guys!!! Enjoy this extremely intense chapter that will change everything! Summary: No summary for this one. Just note that the rating has been changed to teen O.O Oh, and additional TWs for abuse, violence, and overall creepiness. What can I say you guys? I warned you that a storm was coming. It's here!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWAHAHAHA! Awww...I lowkey kinda feel bad for writing this tho...

Jason Peters made his way to the address Bobby had given him. He looked the house up and down and sniggered. It was a small house--probably belonged to some old smuck. He wouldn't have any problem getting his loser-of-a-son back from here. He went around to the back, smiling as he saw a window was slightly open--it had been a hot day that day. He opened the window screen, wincing as it squeaked ever so slightly. He climbed inside, making sure his footsteps were light enough to barely make a sound. 

The rooms of the house were all dark save for light coming from what Jason could only assume was the living room. He heard sounds coming from there as well. He froze, relaxing as he heard a line from the popular tv show Friends. He stealthily made his way to where the tv was, being ever so careful to not brush by anything too fast. His lips curved into a crocodile grin as he saw what he was looking for: his son, Reginald. 

Jason approached the couch, hand coming closer and closer to the sleeping boy's form. Like a king cobra he struck, hand covering Reggie's mouth in an iron grasp. Reggie awoke suddenly, chest pounding as he struggled to breath. His eyes were groggy with sleep, confusion making everything worse. His vision met the eyes of his father. His green eyes widened in utter terror and disbelief. 

Jason smiled wickedly, a soft whisper escaping his throat. "Scream, fight, do anything and I'll hurt everyone here. You understand me?" Reggie nodded vigorously, fear twisting his heart into submission. His father yanked him up from the couch by his shoulders. Reggie let out a gasp of pain as his ankle hit the coffee table. 

"Quiet boy!" His father slugged one arm around him in a tight, unbreakable grasp. The other twisted around his neck, hand covering his mouth once more. Jason dragged Reggie to the front door, the poor boy writhing in his grip. "Stop struggling." His father seethed, his teeth held tightly together. Reggie complied, allowing himself to be dragged to the door. Jason unlocked the front door and began manhandling Reggie out of the house. Before he could push him out the door, Reggie slipped his silver ring off of his finger. It fell to the ground with a slight twang, rolling some distance before settling. 

Jason finally let go of him, yet kept a tight grip on his wrist. He pulled him forward against his will. Reggie attempted to move, wincing in pain every time his ankle hit the pavement. They rounded the corner where Jason had parked his pickup. He promptly shoved Reggie in the passenger seat, locked the door with his keys, and climbed in the driver's seat. Reggie stared at him with wide, fearful eyes. Jason stared back, his eyes dead and cold. 

"Don't you ever, ever run away from me again." With that he slapped Reggie hard across the face. The boy let out a whimper, his hand flying to his cheek. Jason rolled his eyes. What a stupid, stupid boy. 

…

It was 6:00 am and Ray couldn't sleep. Something was bothering him, and he swore he had heard something from downstairs. At the time he had heard it--about five minutes ago--he figured it was probably just Reggie moving to turn off the tv or something. But then again, something inside him told him he should probably investigate. His mind went through all the possible scenarios. What if Reggie tried to get up and fell and was now lying on the floor bleeding? What if he was hungry? What if he had a nightmare and couldn't sleep? Worry twisted inside his gut. Yup, he was going downstairs to check it out. 

"Reggie!" Ray whisper-called as he made his way downstairs. A response didn't come. He continued down the stairs. "Everything ok, mijo?" His foot hit something on the floor. The small object skitted across the floor before stopping a few feet away. Ray reached by the door and turned on the light switch. The living room lights flickered on. Ray slowly approached the couch, not wanting to wake Reggie if he was asleep. He looked up and saw the tv was still on. Nodding his head back and forth, he chuckled as he picked up the remote and turned it off. 

He made his way around the couch, instantly stopping cold at the scene before him. The cover that Reggie had been sleeping under was lying in a messy pile on the floor, the coffee table was slightly off center, and the cushions were more rumpled than usual. Ray sucked in a breath of air, his nerves causing his breath to rasp slightly. Before he went into full on panic mode, Ray tried to think rationally. Ok, maybe he had to go to the bathroom. 

Ray made his way to the downstairs bathroom. He knocked on the door. "Reggie, are you in here?" No answer met him. He opened the door. No one. Fear circled in his chest. Ok, not the bathroom. Maybe he needed a drink? 

He walked to the kitchen and turned the lights on. Reggie was nowhere to be seen. 

Ray took in shallow breaths; he was starting to panic. Ok, maybe Julie's room? It was a long shot, but where else could he be?!

Ray quickly walked up the stairs and knocked on Julie’s door. He heard a sleepy reply.

"What? Why?! What do you need?!" Ray opened the door. 

"Is Reggie in here by chance?" His voice was urgent. Julie slowly moved to a sitting position. 

"Nooo. Why would you think he was in here?" She asked, her tone utterly confused. Ray turned the lights on, eyes darting across her room as if he needed to double check that Reggie wasn't there. Julie was truly alarmed now. 

"Papí what is it?" 

Ray took a deep breath before finally stuttering. "I can't find Reggie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok, ok. Don't worry. There will be good times coming...we just have to get through the major plot first! I'm excited!!! Bark at me in the comments! Oh, and I hope everyone has a good day today. Thank you guys for all the support. I really, really appreciate it!! <3 <3


	7. The Force is Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason makes a call. Ray and Julie pick up the pieces. Luke and Alex are in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys!!! I know it's a slow build (but hey, that just means you get to read more! :) ), but the plot is slowly falling into place! I may actually have some idea where this is going for once :D! Anyways, enjoy because more updates on their way!! Oh, and any guesses what this chapter will reference *insert slybrow emoji* Hehe...I'm sorry.

Jason picked up the phone. "Yes?"

Mysterious voice on the other end of the line: "Did you get him back?" The tone was dark, muffled by some sort of static recording. 

"Yes. But why are you interested in my son? He's nothing. A nobody." 

Mysterious voice: "Well you're wrong about that. Anyways, it's not just him I want. It’s all of them."

"All of them?"

Mysterious voice: "Why, yes. All of Sunset Curve." His voice seemed to darken, filling with something sinister...something evil. 

"So, if I get you the members of my son's rag-tag band, all my debts are forgiven?"

Mysterious voice: "Why of course Jason. Would I ever go back on a deal?" He asked, his voice daring Jason to answer.

"Uh, uh no sir. Of course not."

Mysterious voice: "Good answer." The line dropped dead. 

…

Ray paced back and forth from in front of the couch where Reggie slept not more than ten minutes ago. Julie looked at him in concern, her fingers pulling at the sleeves of her oversized sweatshirt. She looked away, not being able to see her dad looking so distraught. That's when she saw it.

Julie ran quickly over to the spot where the object lay. She bent down and picked it up, examining it all over. It was a solid silver ring, on the inside something was engraved. She read it aloud in her head: Reggie, the force is strong in you. --Mom 

Tears welled up in her eyes as she read the message--presumably, it was the only true act of love Reggie's mom had ever done for him; a reminder of a better time. She clasped both hands over the precious object and walked over to her dad. 

"Papí...she trailed off for a second...I don't know where Reggie is, but I have a feeling he wouldn't just leave this behind." She opened her hands, offering the ring to Ray. He took it out of her hands. 

His frown deepened. He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Mija, where did you get this?"

"I found it here on the ground. Dad...do you think he wanted us to find it?" She looked up at him, eyes searching for a response.

Ray's eyes met his daughter’s. He gasped as his vision slipped past her to stop at the front door. His voice was shaky as he slowly began speaking. "Mija...did you happen to forget to lock the door last night?" Julie turned around slowly, nerves crawling down her spine. She stared at the front door. It was open just a crack, lock turned horizontal indicating it was open. She gulped. 

Ray approached the door, examining every inch of it. He noticed something on the door frame: scratch marks, as if someone had been clinging on to the wood and got pried off of it. His words caught in his throat. Eventually, they fell from his lips with a stutter. "I-I have a bad feeling about this mija. I-I think we should call the boys." She nodded, whipping out her phone and quickly dialing the number Reggie had texted not too long ago. 

The phone rang, the sound deafening in the two Molina’s ears. The sound of Luke's voice shook Julie to attention. 

"Hello? Julie?" The voice seemed almost disappointed, as if the voice on the end of the line had been expecting someone else to call. 

"Luke, thank goodness!" Julie sounded out of breath, her voice revealing utter relief at the fact that he had picked up. 

"Jules, what is it? Is Reggie ok?" Julie's heart dropped as he asked the question she was dreading answering. 

"That's the thing...he's gone." Luke's breath hitched in his throat.

Julie continued speaking when Luke didn't respond. "You guys should get over here...like now!" She said quickly, panic rising in her voice. She heard Luke hold his breath.

"That's the thing Julie. I haven't heard from Alex all day...he took a deep breath...I went to his house...an-and...he shakily exhaled...his house was trashed. I-I also found blood on the ground. Oh Julie...she drew a hand to her mouth in shock at what he was saying...I-I...his voice dropped; Julie's heart skipped a beat. 

"Luke?" Julie panicked. She was still on the phone with him, yet she could no longer hear him on the other end. "LUKE?!" Ray ran over to her as he heard the rise in her voice. He looked at her in a way as if asking what's wrong? She glanced at him, the look on her face not helping his nerves. 

Julie nearly had a heart attack as Luke's voice rang out. "J-Julie...I think someone's here with me...I think they're trying to break in. I-I have to go." 

Julie wanted to scream. "No, Luke!!!" The line went dead. 

Ray looked at her in deep concern as she slowly pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at Ray. She gulped. "Dad...something's happened to the boys...I-I think someone's after them, an-and...she paused for a long moment, dread filling her voice...I think they may have gotten to them." 

Ray's saliva grew thick in his throat, a sob threatening to escape his lips. He connected the dots. "So, the people who got Luke and Alex...probably have Reggie too. Julie, I think it's time we called the police."

"NO!" Ray took a step back, startled at Julie's outburst. 

"Wha-what?" Ray was thoroughly confused. 

"No. Reggie...Reggie’s family now. And...that kinda makes Luke and Alex family too...an-and family is our problem. Which means we're getting them back." Her voice was shaky yet determined, her fingers balling into a fist. 

Ray was uneasy at first, but his gaze sharpened and his chest rose. "Ok, mija. But where do we begin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOH! The plot thickens! What happened to Alex and Luke?! Find out more in my next chapter! Oh, and just a hint, the next chapter's called Pretty Boy (this one will probably kill you because writing it infuriated me...guess you'll have to see why!) Hahahaha...I hope you all are prepared for this! Much love til next time <3 <3 Note: Fun fact, I was originally gonna make the ring be from Luke and the band, but I felt like Reggie's mother did care about him--even if it was only a little bit. Any comments on the subject? Let me know ;)


	8. Pretty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason might have the slightest, smallest, most minuscule shred of a soul. Alex recalls the time he came out to his parents. Dante makes an appearance.   
> Additional TWs for inappropriate touching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok you guys, I do realize these chapters are all a little action heavy! Buuuut, my brain kinda works like a TV-Y7 show, so I'm sorry. This chapter slows down pace a bit (lots of backstory in this one ;) ), but there's still action lol. Here we finally get to see what happened to Alex!!!

Wha-where am I? Reggie looked around the room in the attempt to see anything. It was pitch black, and he could hardly feel his ankle by how much it was swelling. He had vaguely made out the conversation his dad had had on the phone while in his semi-conscious state. 

"Did you get him back?" The tone was dark, muffled by some sort of static recording. Reggie cringed as he remembered that voice. Something about it felt wrong. Completely and utterly wrong. He did not want to ever run into this man.

"Yes. But why are you interested in my son? He's nothing. A nobody." The words his dad had said here stung, but it wasn't anything Reggie wasn't used to hearing. Actually, he was surprised, and a little disappointed even, that his dad hadn't been more creative.

"Well you're wrong about that. Anyways, it's not just him I want. It’s all of them." Reggie had grown cold by this point; he had barely made out the voice on the phone's words. Yet, the way his dad reacted was enough for Reggie to understand that whatever that man has said was something horrible--something he would have to try to stop. The only problem: Reggie wasn't quite physically able to do anything at this point. His vision blurred at the edges as he slipped fully into unconsciousness. He didn't hear exactly how his father had responded, but he knew it was bad nonetheless. 

"All of them?" Jason had said, confusion and slight fear in his voice. For one measly second, a pang of fear scampered at the edge of his heart. Fear for these boys--for his son. He shook the feeling off. His son didn't deserve this. He had torn his marriage--the one thing he actually had loved--apart. Rage filled his chest as he turned his head to the unconscious figure in his car. His mouth opened slightly, and if something in him felt any sort of pain--any sort of fear, sadness, or regret--at the image of his hurt son, he decided not to acknowledge it. 

…

Alex had been at home for about thirty minutes now. His family had gone shopping, deciding it was best to leave their strange son at home. Ever since he had come out to his parents, nothing had been the same. His mom stared at him every night from across the dinner table, eyes narrowing as she looked him up and down, wondering what was wrong with him and how in the world she could fix something that wasn't a physical ailment. Alex sighed loudly. They could have at least taken him shopping. Then he could have left the house and wandered around the shops, losing himself to endless racks of nothingness and crowds of people who didn’t know his secret and really...wouldn't care. 

That was the funny thing of it all. Really, they wouldn't care. They would go along their business, not a care at all to his problems because...well, they had their own to deal with. Their own identity crisis to deal with. Their own cruddy parents. Their own emotional damage. And, in Reggie's case, their own physical damage as well. Alex’s eyes welled up for a moment as he remembered the time he had gone to Reggie’s house after coming out to his parents. He hadn’t wanted to go to the studio--Luke or Bobby would have been there. And he hadn't wanted to go to Luke or Bobby’s houses for...well, really for the same reasons. If he went to Luke’s, he would have to stare at those huge biceps, feeling disgusting in his own body as he questioned his feelings for his friend. He knew Luke wouldn't have minded--heck, there were many times Alex thought Luke had wanted a relationship with him--yet, he couldn't bring himself to go there. Bobby. Bobby was another story. He was a wild card really. Alex had no clue how he would have reacted. On one hand, he might have protected him. He might have curled his fists, marched up to his parents, and given them a strong talk about acceptance and understanding. But, might was a strong word. Might meant there was another option, and Alex wasn't really willing to take that chance. 

So he had chosen to go to Reggie’s. Oddly enough, it was he who would end up comforting Reggie that night...well...really, they would be comforting each other. 

That night, he had witnessed a very strange spectacle. Reggie was climbing down his window on a bunch of tied up sheets. He arched an eyebrow at the sight. Reggie looked like a criminal trying to escape from Alcatraz. He stifled a somewhat watery chuckle. There you have it. Reggie was already cheering him up and he didn’t even have to say anything. Alex approached the window Reggie was climbing out of. Reggie must have heard his footsteps, because out of fear, he let go of the impromptu rope he had made. He landed on the ground with a soft thud, a groan escaping his lips. 

Alex rushed over. "Dude, are you ok? I didn’t mean to startle you!" He leaned over and placed his arms under Reggie's armpits, attempting to lift him to his feet. 

"A-Alex?" Reggie asked in confusion. Alex dragged him up to his feet completely. 

"Yeah man, it's me." He looked Reggie over. "Are you ok?" Alex's voice was drawn out--of course Reggie wasn't ok, he just fell out of a window for Pete's sake! 

All of Alex's problems seemed to melt away. Reggie was all he could think about right now. 

Reggie's words slurred. It sounded like he was drunk, but Alex knew that wasn't the case. "I-I th-thenk...I-uh-am on a pass…

Before Reggie could finish the sentence, he passed out cold in Alex's arms. Alex tried shaking him, but nothing helped. He placed an arm under both armpits, and one under both knees. He hoisted him up in his arms. He needed to get some help, but more importantly...he had to get Reggie away from here. 

Now, Alex has never been considered strong by anyone. Well...Reggie always said he would win in an arm wrestling match against Luke any day, but Alex had just blushed, thinking he was kidding. Tonight, however, Alex was strong. He was so strong, that he managed to carry Reggie all the way to Luke’s house. Ok, so it was only like a few blocks away. But, that was still impressive nonetheless. At this moment, Alex didn't care at all if the Pattersons were sleeping. Reggie was hurt...and he was exhausted. Physically, mentally, emotionally drained. He rang the doorbell, Reggie still passed out in his arms. 

A few minutes passed and Alex was beginning to think they wouldn't open the door. A few seconds later, he heard the rustle of the door handle, and the opening of a screen door. 

Mrs. Patterson stepped out, concern immediately in her eyes upon seeing the two boys. 

"Wh-what's going on Alex?" 

He didn't answer her question, instead he asked one of his own. "Is there someplace I can set him down?" Emily looked at the boy in his hands.

"Oh, right. Come in." She waved him in hurriedly. 

He laid Reggie down on the Patterson's couch, and sat down on one of the cushions in a huff of exhaustion. 

"Luke!!" Emily called. A few minutes later, he came walking slowly down the stairs, rubbing one of his eyes with the back of his wrist sleepily. 

"What is it Mom?" He stopped short at the look on his mom's face. 

She pointed to Reggie on the couch. “Those bandmates of yours are here, and it looks to me like they’ve been drinking.” Luke shot Alex a look. Alex fumed. 

"Um...Alex coughed, his hands slowly balling into fists...EXCUSE ME?! I just came out to my parents, ran to Reggie’s house to actually find someone who would understand me, found him trying to escape out his window, and carried him three blocks here after he passed out...we were not DRINKING!!!" Alex was practically on fire, his whole core shaking from the little rant he just gave. 

Emily stared at him in shock; she had absolutely no idea what to say. Luke stared as well, his mouth dropping open ever so slightly. 

Eventually, words fell from her mouth. “Oh. Well, in that case, Luke...I-uh, maybe you can handle this?” She looked at him, an almost pleading look in her eyes. She really didn’t wanna handle all this drama so late at night. Luke ran over to Reggie and Alex. 

“Yeah mom. Just go back to bed.” The words that came out of his mouth were almost bitter. How could his mom care so little about his bandmates? Emily turned around, a tear forming in her eyes. Luke didn’t realize it--he never would--but she did care. She just didn’t know how to show it at times. She slowly went back into her bedroom, closing the door quietly behind her. 

“We need to wake him up.” Luke said quickly as he looked up at Alex, his gaze soft and reassuring. Alex shifted in his shoes, suddenly becoming aware of everything he had let slip. Luke put a hand on his shoulder. “Alex, I’m happy for you. It takes a lot of guts to stand up for yourself. I’m glad one of us was finally able to do it.” He looked at Reggie and then back to Alex, his eyes reflecting some emotion Alex couldn’t quite figure out. He thought for a moment. Envy? Luke was envious of him? The thought oddly made Alex relax. Maybe he was stronger than everyone gave him credit for. 

After they had successfully woken up Reggie, the boys spent the entire night talking about everything that had happened that day. They talked about Reggie’s parents--how they needed to do something about them, about Alex coming out--both boys had accepted the news and vowed to respect his decision and stand up against those who didn’t, and about Luke’s mom--of whom the boys decided would never support their band even if they did become legends. And while everything they talked about that night may have been problems they wish they never had, all three of them came out stronger. Alex found strength within himself--a strength that he would come to use in many situations. Reggie found strength amongst numbers--he would come to his friends more often when he was hurting or if his parents got bad. And Luke, Luke found strength through writing--he would write his feelings instead of bottling them up; something that developed into extremely good lyrics and would eventually form the songs that Sunset Curve would sing for their performance at the Orpheum. But that was still only a dream at this point. 

Alex blinked away tears as the memory left him. He sighed loudly--if only his friends were with him now. A knock sounded at the door. No, not a knock. Someone was banging at the door. Alex rolled his eyes. It was probably the disaster child...Luke. He was always being loud‐‐even when it wasn't necessary. 

Alex lugged himself off the couch and answered the door. What met him, however, was not Luke. Rather, two men approached him sinisterly. Alex backed up quickly, not even realizing where or what he was backing into. His elbow hit a lamp that was sitting on one of the side tables in the living room. It crashed to the floor, the porcelain base shattering into thousands of pieces. Dang it! Mom loved that lamp! Alex backed up as far as he could against the side table. There was nowhere else to go. 

One of the guys approaching him smiled widely, placing a hand sickeningly on Alex's hip. Alex flinched harder than he even thought was possible. "Shh...the man said eerily, his voice like liquid smoke...we're not gonna hurt you. You're too pretty for that." The other man with him caught on to what his partner was doing. He joined in. 

"Yeah, pretty boy. We just want you to come with us ok?" Alex gulped loudly, fear and disgust filling his very being. He thought he was gonna be sick. 

The courage he had built up over the past years finally spilled out of him. "No. You're a lot stupider than you look if you think I would ever go anywhere with you." He grabbed the man's hand that was on his hip and threw it off. The man recoiled his hand. Before Alex knew what was happening, he slapped him straight across the face.

The man that had hit him sneered. "Too bad. It's a shame to have to ruin that perfect face." Alex pulled a shaky hand to his lip. It was bleeding now. He spat on the ground, his saliva pink as it mixed with the blood from his bottom lip. 

"Now Dante. Don't mess it up too much. Boss wants them ready to perform." The other man said wickedly, a grin creeping across his lips. Dante--the man who had hit him--pouted his lips mockingly. 

"But I'm having so much fun." Alex's insides curled. Yep. He was gonna be sick. The other man grabbed Alex by the arm. Dante followed suit by grabbing his left. They dragged him out the door, Alex kicking and fussing the entire time. Before he knew it, he was thrown into the back of a black van. Alex cursed under his breath. His vision then started to grow fuzzy as his breathing quickened. No. Not again. Not now! Alex thought, his heart beating faster and faster. He was having a panic attack. And this time...none of his friends were there to help him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my action-packed nightmare of a story! Did you like my spin on Dante's character? I had a feeling those two would be into Alex!! Let me know what you thought in the comments! Oh, and don't worry about updates (I've written so much for this story now that I am thoroughly invested and have a great idea for how it's going to go!)


	9. At Least They Had Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Luke is kidnapped. Alex hears a familiar voice. Something's wrong with Reggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! One more chapter, then I promise Julie and Ray will reappear in the next one!

It had been 6:00 am that Sunday morning when Alex had asked him to come over. Luke questioned it at first, but came over immediately at hearing the tone of Alex's voice. Alex needed him. 

On the phone, Alex explained that his parents would be driving out of state for a trip and that he was told to stay at home. Luke had fumed after hearing that. What a bunch of homophobic a***holes. 

When Luke got to the house, (approximately five minutes after 6:00--he hadn't wasted any time) he had seen that the door was wide open. He rushed in. The place had been ransacked. Not much more than five minutes later, he had gotten a phone call that made his heart stop. 

"Hello? Julie?" Luke had said. 

"Luke, thank goodness!" 

"Jules, what is it? Is Reggie ok?" 

"That's the thing...he's gone."

Julie had continued speaking when Luke didn't respond. "You guys should get over here...like now!" Luke had held his breath. 

"That's the thing Julie. I haven't heard from Alex all day...he had taken a deep breath...I went to his house...an-and...he exhaled...his house was trashed. I-I also found blood on the ground. Oh Julie...I-I...his voice had dropped; Julie's heart skipped a beat. 

After hearing a noise at the door, Luke had stopped talking for a bit. He had heard her shout his name, so he quickly responded. 

"J-Julie...I think someone's here with me...I think they're trying to break in. I-I have to go." 

He had ended the phone call. That's when it had all happened. It was so fast. So sudden. One minute he had been talking with Julie, worry making his gut twist in on itself. The next, he had heard whispers and footsteps. The door, already busted open from when Alex had been taken, creaked open easily. Luke had shut it--had locked it. But, honestly, he knew that it wouldn't work. Luke took a step back. One man, clad in all black, took a step towards him. 

Luke’s tone was low when he asked in an almost menacing tone. "What have you done to my bandmates? Where have you taken them?" His fingers balled into fists. The man in front of him smiled widely, his teeth appearing almost pointy. 

"How bout you come with me and I'll take you to them." Luke swung his fist in response, missing the man by only a few inches. 

The man chuckled. "Fuego. If you please...Luke didn’t hear the rest of what he had said. A man had snuck up behind him. Luke struggled as a towel was forced over his mouth and nose. He tasted something bitter--that's when he blacked out. 

…

Alex's head pounded like crazy. He brought a shaky hand to his head. Surprisingly, there wasn't any blood--apparently knocking his head on the van hadn’t done as much damage as perceived. But, he had a feeling that he would have a bruise to match Reggie's pretty soon. He looked around his surroundings, anxiety making his heart pound in his ears. It was pitch black where he was and the ground was cold--metal he presumed. 

Alex stiffened as he heard a low groan. After a few moments, he heard the noise again. It sounded like someone was waking up. Alex cocked an eyebrow. That groan sounded familiar. Reggie?! 

"Reggie, REGGIE!! Is that you?" Alex could barely contain his joy. He heard the sound of rattling--metal against metal. Alex flinched. Uggh! What is that noise?! He crawled towards the sound, not wanting to stand up in fear he might pass out or hit his head against something in the dark. 

He finally bumped into something--Reggie's leg apparently because that something let out another groan. Alex looked up. 

"Oh, Reggie!" Alex sprang up and pulled the boy into a full-on bear hug, pausing slightly as his arms hit metal. 

Reggie shifted, his knees bent as he fought to keep himself upright. Alex steadied him against himself. He felt the metal he had touched earlier. Chains-they were chains--around Reggie's wrists. 

Alex's stomach tightened. He felt nauseous. "Reggie. Man can you hear me?" Alex grasped Reggie's chin in his hand and tilted it upwards so he could see him. Reggie's eyes went in and out of being focused, his expression slack. 

"A-Alex?" Reggie asked, his voice sounded dry and exhausted. 

"Yes, yes. I'm here." Alex whispered as he figured talking any louder might startle Reggie. "Do-do you have any idea where we are?" He questioned gently as he firmly held Reggie's head up with both hands. 

Reggie finally came to, Alex dropping his hands from his face with a sigh of relief. 

"Reggie...why are you chained? Who did this to you? Did they hurt you?" Alex's questions came in a rush, and he had to stop himself before he could overwhelm the boy in front of him. 

Reggie grimaced as his ankle shot pain through his leg. Alex's eyes immediately widened. 

"What is it Reg?" 

Reggie stuttered, his words rasping slightly. "My ankle." He managed to whisper through clenched teeth. Alex immediately dropped to the ground and found his ankle. He let out a small gasp as he felt how swollen it was. 

"Reggie...did you dad do this? Was he the one who took you?" Alex asked as he sat down next to Reggie, knees pulled to his chest. 

Reggie nodded slowly even though Alex couldn't see him in the dark. Eventually he managed to choke out a couple sentences. "I-I heard my dad talking to someone. S-something about getting all the members of Sunset Curve. I-I don’t know, Alex…I'm scared." The last words he uttered came out in a stuttering, shaky breath. Alex’s heart clenched. 

"Shh...Reg...it'll be ok. We'll figure this out. At least...you're not alone anymore." Alex heard Reggie give a soft whimper at what he had said. Alex took the reply as a win--yes, at least they had each other. 

…

Luke was still unconscious when he was being dragged unceremoniously through what appeared to be a shipyard. Large crates were stacked everywhere, towering above like the cityscape of Los Angeles itself. However, unlike Los Angeles, this scene was ominous. Darkness where light should be. Damp, sticky pools dotted the ground whereas in Los Angeles the puddles always seemed clear. 

Two men huffed with strained effort as they lugged the unconscious boy to one of the crates. They opened the door to the unit, smiling wickedly as they heard winces from the other members inside the crate.

Light blinded Alex temporarily as he saw the outline of three figures in hazy gray light. Beside him, Reggie shifted in the chains. Alex spared a look at his friend. His heart skipped a beat. Reggie was chained to a pipe, arms over head, his limp form being held up by the chains as opposed to his own strength. 

"Goodness, Reg…Alex's voice caught in his throat as he saw Reggie turn his head towards him, his eyes piercing, emerald green. Alex was taken aback. At that moment, Reggie looked almost angry...almost terrifying. Something inside Alex shuddered as he identified the look. It was like an animal. An attention-starved, feral animal--a wolf drawn apart from its pack. He felt like crying out, but his attention turned to the two men by the door as they tossed the third figure into the container. 

Alex’s gaze shot to his feet as brown hair landed beside him. He rolled the body of the figure onto its back. He gulped. 

"L-Luke?!" Alex heard the other men snicker as he called out his friend's name. After staring down at the unconscious guitarist for a minute or so, Alex heard the grinding of hinges swinging closed. He quickly looked up. 

"No! Wait! What do you want with us?!" Alex called desperately to their kidnappers, begging for answers. 

The doors stopped, paused in movement for but a moment. One of the voices--Alex recognized it as Dante's--sneered. "Why Mr. Covington has requested your presence. If I were you, I'd be honored." 

Alex snarled in response, hitting his head back against cool metal in defeat as the doors closed completely. 

In the darkness, Alex stiffened as he heard Reggie's voice. "I-I, we have to get out of here. We have to get back to the Molinas." Reggie's fingers balled into fists as his words rang out clearly, determined. Alex smiled for the first time that day. Something had lit a fire inside that small, raven-haired boy. And even if this side of Reggie scared him a little bit, Alex knew they were gonna need it if they ever wanted to make it out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! More intense moments (and a little emotional breather) to come!! Thank all you guys for all the support so far! Much love <3<3


	10. On the Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Julie form a plan. Flynn finds out about the situation. Luke and Alex make a pact to protect Reggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, I am not dead! I bet you thought I was...I thought I was for a second ngl Xd. No, I just got back to college so updating is probably gonna be a weekly instead of a twice-a-week type of thing. Sorry guys!!! Ya girl is so busy 😑 It’s ok though. I'm loving this story and will still be putting out content for you guys!! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Flynn is the best friend ever💜

"Ok, mija. But where do we begin?" The question rang out like a siren in her ears. The answer? Julie really had no clue. But, despite the fact, she knew they had to do something. It was her idea to try to solve this problem on their own. Now, they had to act. 

“Ok, well...Julie thought long and hard...we have the ring...Ray held it up as she said that...we know something happened to Luke...she trailed off in thought for a while...and-and we know he was at Alex’s house!” Julie exclaimed as she ran through all the details in her head. “So...I guess the first step is to go there.” 

Ray slowly nodded, agreeing to her plan. “Ok, but first I need to call Tía and ask her to watch Carlos. Oh, and do NOT mention any of this to her.” Julie nodded, knowing that Tía would take everything out of proportion. 

After Ray had talked to Carlos--explaining only the necessary details to him, and assuring him that everything would be fine--he called Victoria and cashed in a favor, asking her to watch Carlos for the day. Reluctantly, she had agreed, and Julie and her father got in the car to go to Alex’s house. 

The way to Alex’s house was fairly easy. Julie had looked him up on Facebook, found an address, and crossed her fingers that it was the right one. Google Maps had taken them to a large, white house. Ray whistled. The house was grandiose, most likely belonging to a fairly wealthy family. Julie arched an eyebrow. The sight of it was strange considering Alex never dressed like the wealthy, nor did he act like them. 

The two quickly parked and got out of the car. The door to the house was already open, causing Ray to step in front of Julie protectively. Slowly, they made their way inside. 

The living room was trashed to say the least. Shards of porcelain lay scattered across the floor, a lamp shade sat lopsided on the ground, and Ray could see scuff marks where someone had been dragged. He sucked in a breath of air. 

“Well, I think it’s safe to say that this is where they were taken.” Julie agreed with a silent frown. She squinted an eye, noticing something standing out against the debris.

“What’s this?” She exclaimed as she held up what looked to be some sort of brooch or pin. Ray took it from her hands and began examining it up and down. 

“HGC...hmmm...never heard of it.” He placed a finger to his lips in concentration. “Think you could use those snooping skills of yours and look into this...and by that I mean call Flynn.” Julie nodded, a small smile ghosting her lips. Flynn was a good idea. She knew how to use the internet just as well as she knew how to walk--finding what the HGC was would be no problem for her. Julie whipped out her phone. 

Julie: Flynn. 911. Meet at the studio ASAP!

Flynn: Goodness girl, what’s up? 

Julie: I’ll explain soon. We need your internet skills.

Flynn: Be there in five...maybe three.

Julie: Gosh Flynn please obey the speed limit! 

Flynn: No promises 😈

Julie rolled her eyes as she put down her phone. “C’mon, we’re meeting at the studio.” Ray nodded and tossed his keys lightly in the air. He caught them quickly and headed straight to the car, Julie on his heels. 

They arrived at the studio at roughly the same time, Flynn arriving in their driveway just seconds before they did. She quickly got out of the car and walked up to stand outside the studio. They didn’t go inside, however--Julie wasn’t quite ready for that yet. 

Flynn looked at Ray, eyebrows furrowed as she began to figure that this wasn’t just girl drama--this was something else. “Sooo...what is this all about?” 

Julie took in a deep breath, and began spitting out a very choppy, very hard to follow explanation. “Raccoons, injured boy, Voltron, bad parents, kidnapping, dreamy eyes...wait WHAT?!...broken lamp, HGC...she exhaled loudly and put her hands on her knees as she ran out of breath. Flynn’s eyebrows furrowed deeper. 

“Woah, SLOW DOWN.” Flynn said, her tone loud and words drawn out. She put both hands on Julie’s shoulders. Julie looked up at her, then looked directly at Ray. He met her gaze and began speaking.

“So, after baseball Friday night we found an injured boy by our studio...Ray’s voice choked as he thought of Reggie, he coughed and continued...We let him stay on our couch because if we turned him in the people who hurt him could-could...he didn’t finish that sentence, but started a new one...And this morning he was gone. An-and...the explanation was taking a lot out of him, but he continued nonetheless...and we tried finding his bandmates, but it looks like they’ve been taken too...Flynn’s eyes widened as he said this, Ray continued...so, now we...we need your help to find them.” As he finished his eyes looked up at Flynn. Her heart broke--it looked like Ray was on the verge of tears. “Will you help us...Flynn?” 

Flynn stuttered, but responded confidently. “Say no more, I’m on the case!” Julie smiled at Flynn and wrapped her in a fast hug.

“Thank you! Thank you!” Flynn hugged her back. 

“So does this make Double Trouble like a private detective agency then?” Flynn smirked at her own sarcasm. 

Julie shook her head as she let out a small chuckle. “Even if we were private eyes, that wouldn’t be our name.” 

Flynn’s grin grew. “It was worth a shot. Now, what’s this little internet problem I hear you have?” 

Ray handed her the pin they had found. “We need everything you can find on this...HGC.” Flynn took the pin, examining it thoroughly. 

“Give me an hour. I’ll have this thing figured out in no time.” Ray and Julie nodded, leading Flynn to the house where she could get on Ray’s laptop. 

…

Alex had forgotten where he was when he opened up his eyes, squinting in the complete darkness. Beside him, he heard restless breaths coming from Reggie, yet Alex figured the boy was at least getting some sleep so he let him be. Luke--who had been passed out hours ago--shifted from his position ever so slightly. Alex perked up. 

"Luke, buddy, are you ok? Can you hear me?" He moved to place a hand on the teen's shoulder. 

Luke stirred, sitting up on his elbows slowly. He raised a hand to his face and touched his mouth. He stuck out his tongue. 

"Gosh! What is that taste! Ugggh! It tastes like that time Reggie convinced us to try Vegemite!" 

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Uhhh...he wasn’t quite sure what to say to that.

"Aww, man! I think they drugged me!" Luke exclaimed angrily. 

Alex's eyes widened. He huffed. "Well at least they didn't knock you out or chain you to a pipe." Alex pointed towards Reggie’s sleeping figure.

Luke’s eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of his head. He rushed over to Alex and began checking him over. He saw the slight bump on the back of his head. 

"Oooh, ouch!" He pulled back to look Alex in the eyes. "You ok man?" He asked seriously. 

Alex's blue eyes shone in the dark. It looked like he was on the verge of crying. "Yeah, but I-I don’t know about Reggie. Luke...Alex took in a shaky breath...he didn't look like himself. He looked...broken. He looked...scary." 

Luke was silent for a while, emotions weighing heavy on his heart. His fingernails dug into the palm of his hand, regret threatening to make his chest burst. He should have stayed. He should have insisted that they stay with him. At least then, he wouldn't have had to go through all this pain. Luke hated himself for thinking it--of course Reggie had been safe with the Molinas. But that didn't matter. Luke hadn't been there for him when he needed him most. 

Eventually Luke spoke. "Well...if he really is broken...we're just gonna have to put him back together again." Luke's gaze sharpened as he looked intently at the boy chained beside Alex. Beside him, Alex nodded in agreement.

"That we will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments what you thought! I love hearing from you guys 💜 Thanks so much everyone for following and supporting me in my fanfic writing journey; y'all are so awesome (don't ever forget it!) See ya guys again next week for another update! 😁


	11. Kidding!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex comes to a terrifying realization. The boys enter the Hollywood Ghost Club. Luke helps Reggie, Alex, and himself regain their strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whose early on the update??? ME!! That's right! AND...I also made a whole new story for y'all to read! If you haven't checked it out yet, it's called The Boy Next Door. Any guess to what it's about??? That's right! My Babysitter's a Vampire AU...with Reggie as a vampire! Ugghh...I'm so excited for BOTH of these fics y'all!! Anyways, enough of me rambling! Enjoy the newest chapter!!

It was 2:00 pm Sunday when they came to a stop. They had been on the move for hours--most likely on a cargo ship Alex guessed due to the lulling motion and the fact that they were in a large metal crate. His breath latched in his throat as realization came across his mind. They were being trafficked. To where and to whom...he had no idea. Fear caused his brain to think the worst possible thing...gosh no...he hoped it wouldn't be like that. 

Beside him, Reggie shifted for the tenth time in six hours. All day, he had been going in and out of consciousness, pain causing him to drift to sleep or be too delirious to be able to speak more than a few sentences. When he had woken up for more than five minutes, he had immediately seen Luke and started sobbing. 

Luke had ran up to him, hugged him in the tightest bear hug ever, and reassured him that he would do everything in his power to get them out of there. Reggie had nodded, but his sobbing didn't die down. Eventually he passed out again--which was lucky for Luke because hearing Reggie's raspy breathing just about killed him. 

The doors of the container opened up with a loud creak causing Alex and Luke to turn around quickly where they sat next to Reggie. Reggie raised his head but didn't make any noise--he was so weak at this point that raising his head took significant energy. 

Luke hissed as four men, clad in all dark clothing and wielding guns strapped to their hips walked towards them. 

"Get 'em out of here! Covington wants them ready to speak by 6:00." One of the men barked as the three others went to grab the boys. 

Luke struggled as one of the men took his arm and yanked him up. He swung at him in a rash sense of heroism before groaning as the man twisted his arm behind his back. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." One of the men snarled, pointing a gun he had pulled from his holster at Luke’s temple. Luke tensed at the feeling of cool steel. He obediently relaxed. If Reggie and Alex weren't here, he might have tried pulling something and fighting them--consequences be damned. But he would never risk their lives. Never. 

Alex winced as one of the men yanked him up, twisting both arms behind his back and pushing him forward. 

"Walk." He instructed cooly. Alex stiffened, shooting a look towards Luke. He obliged after getting a quick shove from the man holding him. 

The last two men went to Reggie and unlocked his chains from the pipe. Freeing his arms from the metal, they threw one arm each over their shoulders, dragging the boy as he was not strong enough to walk on his own. 

The bright light of the afternoon blinded them as they were taken out of what appeared to be a shipping yard, and into the back of a black van. Alex didn't speak as both him, Luke, and Reggie were told to sit and one of the men joined them in the back. 

Reggie's whole body was limp as he sat next to Luke, his head lolling to the side. Luke shifted his shoulder down so that Reggie could rest his head against him. 

"Thanks." The word was but a whisper from Reggie’s lips. Luke glared at the man currently sitting across from them, hand currently resting on the holster of his belt. 

It was about a twenty minute drive before they arrived at their destination. They were forced out of the vehicle and into an alleyway before entering through the back door to a very large, very sketchy building. 

Alex let out a gasp as he saw the building's interior. The inside was nothing like the dismal alleyway they had walked through. 

Purple curtains fell from the walls like cascading waterfalls. A huge stage sat in the middle of the large room adorned with instruments of all shapes and sizes. Alex's jaw dropped as he saw the most amazing drum kit he had ever seen in his life. It was huge! In front of the stage was a sea of tables--all of which were dressed with satin tablecloths, and shining, crystalline centerpieces. Waiters and dancers moved like the citizens of New York City as they weaved in and out of the setup, dresses and blazers sparkling off the stage lights. 

Luke stared in awe at the spectacle. If circumstances were different, he might have complimented the place--given their situation, he looked on at the whole thing with utter disgust. 

The men brought them to what appeared to be a dressing room and shoved them inside. Luke and Alex caught Reggie in their arms as he stumbled forward, no longer supported by the men. They brought him over to a tan couch and gently sat him down, making sure to have his head rest in a comfortable position. 

The boys held their breath as the men turned to leave. Before they did, one of them sneered. "Be good boys now." Alex felt the same sick feeling in his gut as he had before. If they ever got out of here, he would make it his goal to kick one of those guys straight in the well...you know. 

The men left and Luke cringed as he heard the sound of the door lock. 

"Reg...Luke plopped down next to him on the couch. "Reg, are you doing ok?" 

"So-so thirsty." He choked out. Luke nodded and looked around for any source of water. In front of them, Alex was pacing back and forth. 

Luke’s eyes landed on a small mini fridge. Worth a shot. He thought as he walked over and opened the door. His mouth opened in shock. The fridge was stocked full! 

"BOOOYYYS!!!" Luke practically screamed in joy. Alex stopped dead, a hand shooting up to cover his heart. Reggie glanced up from his position on the couch.

"Dude, DON’T DO THAT!!" Alex screamed back as his nerves caused his heart to flutter. 

Luke pointed to the stocked fridge. Alex licked his lips. 

The two of them rustled through the fridge, grabbing anything and everything they could hold in their arms. Luke ravenously opened a container full of ham and was about to shove a piece in his mouth when--

“WAIT!!!” Alex used his free hand to whack the ham out of Luke’s grasp.

“Dude, what the heck?”

“Hello?! What if it’s poisoned or something! We have no idea what these guys are capable of!!” Alex reminded him. 

“Oh...Luke paused for a moment...guess I’m dying then.” He quickly grabbed a piece of ham and shoved it in his mouth before Alex could grab it. He chewed and swallowed quickly. “See...totally fine!” A few seconds after saying that, he began making a terrible choking sound, grabbing at his neck and gasping for air. Alex’s eyes widened.

“Spit it out! SPIT IT OUT!!” Alex yelled as he began beating on Luke’s back. Luke stopped suddenly and smirked at him with a wide grin. 

“Kidding!” 

Alex’s eyes filled with unspeakable rage. From behind them, Reggie let out a soft, barely audible chuckle. Alex immediately softened and smiled at him. Glad to see the old Reggie coming through. Luke ran over to Reggie and deposited all the snacks on the table. 

Opening up a water bottle, Luke held the opening to Reggie’s lips. “Can you drink?” He asked in a soft voice. Reggie’s big, green eyes looked up at him. Luke melted a little bit. Why is it that those eyes always had that effect on him? 

Reggie drank the water, raising his hands up to take the bottle from Luke. Luke protested. “No, Reg. I can hold it. I bet your arms are killing you.” Reggie protested, but gave in after lifting his arms hurt so bad. He drank more of the water, pulling away once finished. Luke smiled his signature golden-retriever grin. Alex smirked at the image--they were really cute together, even if neither of them ever admitted to it.   
After satisfied that he had drunk enough water, Luke’s attention wandered to the snacks. He opened a bottle of Pepsi and tipped it back, allowing the bubbly liquid to flow down his throat with a few quick gulps. 

“Ahhh...he said as he leaned back against the couch in bliss. Alex stared at him, crossing his arms in typical mother-like action. 

“You do realize that we’re still trapped in here...held against our will...by men with GUNS!!! Why do you seem to be enjoying yourself?” Luke nonchalantly shrugged.

“I mean, if we’re gonna be stuck here...we might as well enjoy what little time we have left.” Alex did not appreciate the dark humor...in fact, it made his anxiety worse. 

Reggie let out a small, weak chuckle. “Chill ‘Lex. You look like my mom when she found out I snuck a hamster out of the pet store...he trailed off, the memory beginning to sadden him. Alex noted his shift in mood and quickly snuggled into his other side--the one Luke wasn’t currently squished against. 

“It’s ok, Reg. You can talk about it more if you want to.” Alex whispered as he nestled his head onto Reggie’s chest. Reggie smiled but shook his head.

“No, I-I don’t think I can ever think about Charlie again.” He choked as he said the name. Charlie had been his best friend when he was little--even if it was only for a few hours that he had the little guy. 

Alex nodded and began tapping his fingers on Reggie’s thigh in rhythmic fashion, creating a beat to a silent melody. Reggie recognized the beat instantly. It was to Crooked Teeth--a Sunset Curve original. 

Beside them, Luke finished shoving food into himself and promptly moved to snuggle into Reggie’s other shoulder. Eventually, after humming along to Crooked Teeth, the three bandmates fell asleep to the music, completely unaware that everything was about to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HMMMM...did I possibly include Luke/Reggie moments in this chapter MaYbE!!! Lol XD I have fun writing for my soft bois. Anyways, just so y'all know, feel free to read into any ships you want to in this story. Alex/Luke, Reggie/Luke, Luke/Julie, Alex/Luke/Reggie, etc, etc, I don't mind at all! ;) Comments, kudos, bookmarks all appreciated as always! Thanks so much you guys for reading and following my stories! This is my most liked story yet and it's all thanks to you!!! 
> 
> Much Love,
> 
> Kikibaya <3 <3


	12. Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb confronts the boys. Reggie experiences something that will change what he knows about life itself. Note: Oh my goodness...This chapter is quite possibly the most intense yet!! O.O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“Awww...what an adorable image.” The voice woke Alex, Reggie, and Luke from their slumber. 

“Wha-wha??” Reggie slurred sleepily, confusion muddling his speech. 

The man chuckled loudly, his voice seeming theatrical even in just the one exchange. “Oh, look at you...the man leaned down next to Reggie and pulled his chin forward into his right hand. He moved Reggie’s head forward and back as he inspected the boy’s injuries. “You don’t look too good.” He said the words almost sadly, his tone revealing some sort of hurt upon looking at Reggie. 

Beside him, Luke’s muscles tensed. He didn’t like the way this weird guy was touching Reggie--even if he wasn’t hurting him. He spoke up.

“Dude, get your hands off him.” Luke’s voice was low--almost threatening. The man smirked but didn’t drop his hands. Luke took that as a challenge. He grabbed the arm the man was using to hold Reggie’s face. The man took one look at it and shrugged. Behind him, one of the men in black clothing clicked off the safety on his gun. The sound was enough for Luke to reluctantly remove his hand. Alex stared at the man with bright, fear-filled eyes. 

The man tilted Reggie’s head to the side and looked behind his ear. A smile slowly spread across his lips. “So you are the ones.” He mumbled quietly; the other two members of Sunset Curve didn’t hear him. 

After a small pause--the man lost in thought for a moment--he spoke up. “Before you guys enjoy any more of my hospitality...he gestured to the snacks the boys had left sitting on the table...let me introduce myself. Caleb Covington.” He held out his hand, a grin spreading widely across his face. Luke didn’t take it, but he let out a relieved breath as Caleb’s hands left Reggie’s face. 

Caleb frowned as none of the boys took his hand to shake. He waved it off. “No worries. We’ll get there soon enough.” After saying that, Caleb just happened to look down. He saw Reggie’s swollen ankle. Anger welled up inside him and his neck snapped backwards to glare at the other man in the room. 

“WHAT IS THIS?!” His tone was dark, enraged. “I thought I told you to bring them to me ready to perform.” Something in his eyes shifted. It was like a dark cloud had passed over them--all of the dazzling and theatrical light from earlier snuffed out. 

The man stuttered. “I-I’m sorry Mr. Covington...the-the boy’s father did this to him.” 

Caleb seemed to grow even angrier--if that was even possible--upon hearing this. “Jason.” He muttered under his breath. His neck snapped back to look at the boys, gaze softening instantly as he looked straight into Reggie’s scared, pathetic green eyes. 

“Shhh...it’s ok.” He moved his hand to push away a lock of hair that had fallen in front of the boy’s eyes. Reggie flinched. Alex and Luke held in their breaths, hearts pounding. 

Caleb didn’t pay their reactions any notice, instead he snapped his fingers. “Take him to the stage. I’ve got a demonstration to do.” The boys stiffened as the words left Caleb’s mouth. Behind him, the man opened the door and returned with another.

The men approached the couch as Caleb stepped out of the way. They hoisted Reggie up and wrapped his arms around their shoulders as they had done earlier. They began dragging him towards the door.

NOOO!! Luke cried internally as he watched them carry Reggie to the door. He stared at Caleb with steely eyes. If you do anything--ANYTHING--to hurt him...then even those guns won’t be able to stop me. 

…

“Ladies and gentlemen!!! And...non-binary friends!!” He made sure to include the second part as he stole a look and a grin from one of his waiters. “I am here today to accomplish what some may say is the impossible...Caleb beamed as he heard oohs and ahhs escape the crowd. 

Caleb cleared his throat. “This man...boy...here--as you can see--has not been very lucky in life.” The crowd turned their attention to Reggie, eyes open wide as they saw him being held up by two of the dancers with his ankle swollen and head wrapped. “To make matters worse, this was the work of his...father!” Caleb hissed the last word, disgust brimming his tone. The crowd gasped loudly, angry looks and shouts shared amongst them for a brief moment. Caleb smiled again. “But don’t you fear. Caleb Covington...he gestured to himself...has a remedy for such ails.” The crowd looked up, hushed and expectant. “Center stage if you please!” He called out to Dante and Fuego, the two men holding Reggie. 

The men dragged Reggie to center stage, Reggie’s feet dragging limply along the floor as his strength once again failed him the ability to walk. Caleb smiled and placed a hand on Reggie’s shoulder. 

“Everything will be alright, son.” Reggie’s head raised up by an inch as Caleb said that last word: son...what did that mean? 

Caleb looked over his shoulder at the crowd behind him. “Put your hands together people as I heal this boy right before your very eyes!” The crowd let out a hushed strain of noises--their voices mumbling together as they questioned amongst themselves if what he was about to do was even possible. 

Reggie's eyes grew wide, his head lifting even more. This guy is gonna try to...heal me?! Caleb looked back to Reggie and grinned widely.

"Don't you worry a thing, baby, this is only gonna hurt a little bit." The face Caleb was making was enough to scar Reggie for the rest of his life. It was the look of a cat playing mercilessly with a mouse--a dog chasing a runner with the intent to bite. He shivered visibly as Caleb leaned down and placed both hands around Reggie's ankle. 

Bright, piercing, purple light pulsed from where Caleb placed his hands on his ankle. It seared into his flesh and wrapped around his ankle like a python. Reggie let out a loud, blood-curdling scream. The pain was intense, causing his whole body to shake. It felt like his bones were melting! 

Caleb looked up at the boy, pity laced in the back of his eyes. He felt for the boy--he would always feel for this boy. This boy was his now. And he would never feel good about hurting him...but some things were still necessary. The pain was necessary. 

Caleb shushed the boy and drew him into a hug as he took his hands off his ankle. "Shh...it's ok. I'm sorry...it had to be done." Caleb whispered this--and words similar to it--as he carded his fingers through Reggie's hair, attempting to comfort the boy. At this point, Reggie was breathing in and out in large gasps--his body still shaking with the pain that had all but torn him apart. Caleb drew himself back from the boy and looked at him with tearful, gray eyes. 

"You-you're just gonna have to hold on a little bit longer." He turned to look at the crowd who had fallen silent in awe behind him. "Now to heal him completely!" 

Caleb stepped up to Reggie and maneuvered behind him. He gingerly began unwrapping his head. Caleb paused as he saw the head injury. It was deep--in need of stitches deep. He fumed as an image of Jason flashed across his vision. He had told Jason to deliver the boys to him uninjured! Now, Reggie was going to be weak. Mentally and physically weak--Caleb couldn't have that. 

"Ok, baby. Just a bit more." He whispered to Reggie. Reggie appeared to acknowledge him, but didn't reply except for a soft flinch. 

Caleb placed his hands on the head wound and focused, allowing energy to flow out of himself and into the boy. Reggie's head started to pound violently. Not having enough energy to scream, he let out quick, pathetic whimpers. 

Behind him, Caleb kept shushing him and muttering words of encouragement. He pulsed harder, and Reggie felt his vision go black-he had passed out...again. 

Caleb looked concerned as the boy fell limply into his arms. He looked back to the audience--they looked back expectantly. 

He coughed. "The boy is healed!!!" He exclaimed in a flashy bravado, his free arm extending to the side in a wide sweep. The audience roared, their cheers flooding the stage. 

Dante and Fuego took Reggie from Caleb, and Caleb stood to take a bow. 

"Take him back to the break room. When he wakes, I'll address the three of them…Caleb paused in thought after the words escaped his lips. Three...THREE?! Wasn't there four members of Sunset Curve?! 

Caleb took a shaky, enraged breath before speaking. The words came out choked between his clenched teeth. "Isn't-isn't there four members of Sunset Curve?" Dante and Fuego looked at each other. 

Eventually, Fuego spoke up. "Uhhh...Jason...Jason said that was all of them." Caleb fumed at the response. He was gonna have to do something about Jason. 

"No matter." He waved off the subject. "We'll start the process with the three of them…then we'll see about that fourth member." His eyes darkened, a smile gracing his lips. This band is gonna be it. It's gonna be the thing to take his powers to the next level. Caleb could feel it--he already did when he healed Reggie--these boys had power. Now it's up to him to draw it out of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I mean?!!! Everyone scream with me in the comments now!!!! Just you wait...is it getting warm in here? Or is it just me?? Lol XD Note: I haven't written the next chapter yet, so even I don't know what's coming next! Also, updating is gonna be really hard you guys...I've just been swamped with school work :((((( But don't worry! I will try my very very best to update weekly! Also, be on alert because I have a very juicy, very intense Reggie One Shot coming soon!!!!


	13. We're Headed to Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find out what happened to Reggie. Flynn discovers the secret behind the HGC. Caleb proposes a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Yes, more screaming!!! When will it end?? Oh my goodness!!! Btw, sorry for the late update!! It was my birthday yesterday and I also had a race!! Still planning on updating weekly for y'all, so stay tuned!!! <3

Fuego and Dante dragged Reggie to the break room and opened the door. Alex and Luke perked up instantly at the sound. 

"Reggie!!" Luke breathed out a sigh of relief, but stiffened as he saw the men dragging him. "What did you do to him?" Luke asked, his tone accusatory. 

"Why me? I didn’t do anything." Dante said amusingly. "But I sure would like to." He snickered as he looked towards Reggie and lifted up his chin. He planted a chaste kiss on the boy's chin. 

Alex dug his fingers so hard into his palm that he was for sure they would leave marks. He hissed. "Stay away from him." 

Dante let out a bemused chuckle. "Jealous? Pretty boy." Alex's stomach did somersaults. Beside him, Luke’s eyes narrowed to slits and his cheeks grew slightly red (if anyone was jealous, it was him). 

The two deposited Reggie on the couch and turned to leave. "Caleb will be here shortly--to discuss your contract of course." The two still conscious boys looked at each other as Dante and Fuego left, confusion deeply set in their eyes. 

It was then that Alex chose that moment to look at Reggie. His breath caught in his throat. "Luke...LUKE!" Luke’s gaze met Alex's with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Look at Reggie!" Luke looked down, his whole body freezing as he saw him. Reggie wasn't hurt anymore. His ankle, his head, the few scratches and bruises on his arms and legs--all gone. 

Luke looked back into Alex's icy blue eyes. "What do you think that means?" 

…

Flynn cracked her knuckles and leaned back in the swivel chair in Ray’s office as she clicked enter on the keyboard. 

The screen flickered for a moment before settling on a web page. "There." Flynn’s smile grew into a satisfied smirk. "The HGC...an acronym for The Hollywood Ghost Club. Apparently it's a club...and it plays all around the world." 

Julie frowned. Ray crossed his arms. "If it plays all around the world...how are we supposed to find it?" Julie looked at Flynn with a raised eyebrow. She smiled, a knowing look in her eyes.

"Easy!" She punched in a few keys and let the magic happen. "Here, they're in Las Vegas it looks like...possibly for up to a month." 

Julie looked at her incredulously. "How in the world do you do that?" Flynn shrugged nonchalantly.

"What can I say, ya girl's got skills." 

Ray's brow furrowed as he was lost in thought for a moment. He crossed his arms, lines in his forehead deepening. He let out a breath. "Ok girls. Pack your bags...it looks like we're headed to Vegas." 

Flynn and Julie looked at each other, eyes wide. Flynn broke the silence, bubbling over with excitement. 

"Heck yeah!" 

…

Reggie stirred on the couch, vision hazy as he looked up. He smiled as his green eyes met Luke’s hazel ones. 

"How are you?" Luke whispered as he leaned over Reggie, his facial expression soft. Reggie looked up with dopey eyes--he loved when Luke looked at him like that. 

"My head hurts." He mumbled quietly. Luke used his thumb to brush lightly against his forehead. 

"Re-Reggie…

"Yes Luke?"

"Do...what did he do to you?" Reggie frowned as Luke’s tone changed from soft to angry in a matter of seconds. 

"I...I don't remember." Reggie said as he brought a hand to his forehead. He stiffened. Ok, baby. Just a bit more. The man--Caleb--had said. 

"Wha-what is it?" Luke had seen Reggie tense up.

"He-he healed me...I remember…" A jolt of pain rushed through his body. Luke leaned away from him for a second.

"Reg...what was that?!" Luke leaned forward again, cautiously this time. 

"I-I don’t know." He gasped. He grabbed his wrist, rubbing it to sooth the pain he had just experienced. It felt as though he had carpal tunnel--the muscles in his arm restricting and causing his wrist to ache. 

He uncovered his wrist, hand moving away to reveal an image that shone on his wrist for a mere two seconds. It was a stamp. A purple, smoky, hideous stamp. Luke gaped at him. Reggie's eyes widened.

"Am I hallucinating… or did that just happen?" Reggie asked incredulously. 

Luke gulped. "That just happened." He confirmed. 

"Alex!" Luke called. The blonde drummer rushed over to them from where he was pacing. 

"What is it?" 

"Caleb did something weird to Reggie...he-he has this stamp thingy...I-I don’t know...but it looks like it hurts?" He explained, asking the last sentence as a question to Reggie. Reggie nodded. 

Alex sucked in a breath of air. "So...who is this Caleb guy anyway?" 

Reggie and Luke remained quiet in thought for a while. After an awkward silence, Reggie spoke up. "Wh-what if he's like a witch or something?!"

Alex chuckled at that, raising an eyebrow at him. "First of all, it would be warlock...and those don't exist." Alex stated practically. 

Luke scratched his chin for a second. "Well...I mean...he did heal Reggie. And he also appears to have cursed him…

Alex cut him off. "Yeah, that's fair." He agreed. 

"So...we're going with witch?" Reggie asked.

"Warlock...and, yes." Luke agreed, coming to a somewhat rational conclusion. 

"What's this about a warlock?" The boys froze as Caleb’s voice rang out from beside the door. 

Luke stammered. "I-uh-uh…

Caleb waved him off. "Well, you were close enough." He said, confirming their suspicion that Caleb did indeed have some sort of powers. He paused before continuing. "Well boys, I'm sure you're all anxious to hear the reason why I brought you here. Luke glared at him while Alex put an arm around Reggie and drew him into his side protectively. 

None of the boys answered. Caleb gave them a look and huffed before speaking again. "Well then, I'm going to tell you anyway." He stared at them, his dark gray eyes radiating power. "I brought you here to make a deal. You see...all of you have something I want. Something I need." Luke, Alex, and Reggie exchanged nervous glances. 

Caleb smirked as he reached out quickly, grabbing Reggie's wrist in a grip similar to a anaconda strangling a mouse. Reggie stiffened. "See this...he squeezed Reggie's wrist harder. The purple stamp appeared with a sizzle of purple smoke. The boys stared...this is the key to unlocking your potential. It's already working on dear Reggie here." Reggie gaped at the stamp, his eyes wide. Working?! 

A jolt rocked through Reggie's body, starting at his wrist and ending at his gut. He held his side and gasped in pain. Alex gripped his arm and raised an eyebrow in concern. Luke scowled at Caleb. 

Just then, Reggie felt like he was light as air, his entire body becoming weightless. A feeling of nausea rose in his throat, threatening to make him throw up. For a second, Reggie phased in and out of physical form. Flashes of another place--the studio--played through his mind. Another jolt rocked his body, causing his mind to refocus and his vision to steady. He once more saw Caleb in front of him. Caleb grinned, waving his finger back and forth. 

He tisked. "No, no, no. Not just yet my pet. I can’t have you running away now." Reggie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Wha-what is happening to me?!

"Well now, how about we make a deal...Caleb asked as his lips curled into a crocodile grin. 

"What makes you think we would EVER make a deal with you?!" Luke huffed incredulously as he glared at the magician and crossed his arms. 

"Well, I could think of a few ways to make you join...The Molinas, for example." Reggie stiffened as Caleb’s grin curled upwards sinisterly. "But I would hate to have to get them involved." He said as he looked down at his nails apathetically.

"You-you...you can't do this!! Who even are you? A human trafficker? A sorcerer? Some weird guy with an obsession with 90s-style rock bands?" Alex spat as he rattled off some of the questions that had been circling in his head for a while now. 

Caleb rolled his eyes. "I am a man with multiple talents. But...to answer your question, I like to think of myself as a businessman of sorts."

Reggie's eyes shifted downwards; his body stiffening next to Alex as he heard Caleb say that. His dad was a businessman...and, if that told him anything, it was that Caleb wouldn't back down--that--and he would do anything to get what he wanted. Anything. 

"Anyways...about my offer. Play in my house band...until I can figure out how to transfer your powers to me...then...I'll let you go." Caleb said as if the whole thing was simple, no strings attached.

"Yeah, uh-huh. Sure. You're gonna "transfer our powers"--powers that we DON’T EVEN HAVE--and then just let us go? Yeah...not buying it." Luke said in a huff as he crossed his arms and turned away from Caleb, not giving him anything. 

"Well...if you want to be difficult...Caleb began as he snatched up Reggie’s wrist and pulled him off the couch roughly...then I guess I'll just have to be difficult myself." Caleb’s eyes glazed over in fury as he pressed his thumb into Reggie’s wrist, the same spot where he had placed the stamp earlier. 

Reggie screamed in pain, the pulses of electricity cascading down his arms and causing his legs to buckle. Caleb dropped him, not even flinching as Reggie began convulsing on the ground, rolling back and forth as his life flashed before his eyes. Pretty soon, Reggie stilled--the seizure dwindling as his senses returned to him and he was left shaking ever so often in his curled up position. Luke ran down to his side, eyes dancing wildly as he looked Reggie all over, checking for signs of life. Alex scampered from his place on the couch to join Luke, his hand quickly going to rest on Reggie's shoulder as he tried to calm the boy's shuddering. 

"Fine." Luke mumbled as he looked up at Caleb, tears brimming his eyes. "We'll do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying this so far? Let me know in the comments! I love hearing from y'all! Also, I have been doing a lot lately! If you haven't checked it out yet, my most recent Reggie-centric fic entitled "Till The Day I Die" is out and boy is it intense!!! Also, I am doing rpfs--I've started a new collection--so, feel free to check that out if you enjoy hilarious fictional stories centered around the cast! Along with this, I am still updating "The Boy Next Door" which is my Reggie-centric My Babysitter's a Vampire AU (also lots of cute Luke/Reggie and Ray & Reggie moments in this one)!!! Thanks so much for your support. Much love!! <3 <3


	14. I'm Just a Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb marvels over his incredible victory. Reggie starts to spiral as his thoughts lead him to question his own self-worth. The boys sing a song together in an attempt to let out their emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO excited you guuuuyyyssss! This chapter is FINALLY a break from the pain (ok, so not entirely)! The lyrics in this chapter come from the song "I'm Just a Kid" by Simple Plan--a song that truly resonates with me on a whole other level! If you haven't heard this song before...WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!? Go look it up :D Anyways, if you listen, the lyrics fit soooo perfectly well with each of the boys' pasts. I...it's just perfect! Sorry for the rant...enjoy! <3

In his office, Caleb smiled a sly grin. He had done it. He had stamped the other two now. Now it was only a matter of time before they all started to change. The boys weren't aware, but his club was called the Hollywood Ghost Club for a reason. They would find out that detail soon enough. 

…

Luke gaped at the stamp on his wrist, eyes downcast as his other hand--the one attached to the arm that was not marred by an ugly stamp--carded gently through Reggie's hair. 

From his spot on the couch, staring up at Luke with glassy eyes, Reggie’s thoughts haunted his mind. 

Son. He had called him son. Ray had called him mijo. But...Jason? Jason called him Reginald. How was it that two complete strangers--well, almost anyway--called him by something so endearing...while his own father never even acknowledged that they were related. OK, so maybe Jason had called him boy...but was that any different? Did the word boy have any sort of meaning? It recognized his gender...and his age...but did boy hold the same significance--the same power--as son?? Reggie didn't think so. But yet again...Jason had been the father he grew up with. The person who was responsible for him. And even though Jason was perhaps given the title father purely by dictionary definition, he still provided for Reggie in a way that he was grateful for. 

Jason had given him food. Given him a roof over his head. Water to drink. It could be worse ya know! Jason could have kicked him to the curve and told him to beat it like the stray dog he had tried to take in one summer. And yet...was it enough? Did he deserve love that was centered around giving him only his basic needs--nothing more. Of course! Of course he deserved this! He was Reggie for goodness sake! Reggie. The son who couldn't ever get things right. The son who ruined their marriage. The son who...didn't even deserve to be called son apparently. He was stupid...a waste of space...why did Luke and Alex even like him?! It was confusing. It was all so confusing. So, so, so confusing!!

"Why am I even here? What's the point? Everything's so meaningless. My whole existence...meaningless." Reggie mumbled quietly, his eyes still glassy as he stared into Luke's eyes like they were the depths of space. 

Luke’s breath caught in his chest. Reggie was gone. Gone from reality--and Luke could tell. This had happened before--several times actually. Whenever he would get this way, it would be near impossible to bring him back. It was like the tether holding him to earth broke away, sending Reggie spiraling into a deep, dark, black hole. 

"Reg...Reggie...that's not true. You're not meaningless. You...you mean more to me...more to me and Alex than we could ever express."

Reggie's eyes remained glassy at the sentiment, his mind refusing to register what Luke was saying. "I-I guess I never had a father...really, like a father who actually cared anyways. When he found me...I thought I might have found a father with Ray...but...but I guess that's my destiny."

"What is, Reg?" 

"To live forever alone...always the boy who never had." 

"Shhh...Reg. You have us, Reggie. You always have...and always will. You're not alone...just like you're not insignificant." Luke took a deep breath, his voice rasping as he continued. "You may have never had a father who was there for you...but can't you see? Life HAS given you another chance. With us. With the Molinas. Don't give up just because it seems a little--

"Agggghhh!" Luke stopped short, his hand flying to his chest as a jolt struck him. 

"Luke?"

"Oh gosh...is that what it feels like?"

Reggie nodded, his eyes regaining a hint of life as concern for Luke pulled him out of his clouded thoughts. 

From the corner of the room, Alex emerged. He was panting slightly, obviously distressed by something. 

"Did it hit you too?" Luke asked between shallow gasps of air. Alex nodded, plopping down on the couch next to Luke and beside Reggie's head. 

"Guys...I don't know how much longer I can do this. I-I just wanna...give up ya know?" Reggie muttered as he looked dejectedly at his two friends in distress. "I-I wish there was something to...distract from the pain...I-I don’t like seeing you guys like this." Reggie's eyes were at the brink of tears again, the green irises reflecting fear...but also a fierce desire to help. 

"Uggghh!" Luke shrugged Reggie off his lap for a second--causing the boy to let out a small whimper--and started pacing by the couch. Alex moved Reggie’s head into his lap--a movement which caused Reggie to produce a sound almost like a satisfied purr. 

"I-I wish I had my guitar!!" 

Poof! 

Luke swirled around, guitar appearing as soon as he had uttered the word.

"Woah. Th-that was rad! How'd you do that?!" Reggie asked as he instantly perked up, head leaving Alex's lap. Alex frowned, instantly missing running his fingers through those raven locks. 

"I-I don't know...I-I just wished for it an-and…

"I-I wish I had a puppy!" Reggie said quickly and excitedly as he held out his hands and screwed his eyes shut. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes. "A...uh...hamster?" Nothing. "PIZZA?!" As nothing appeared, Reggie’s shoulders dropped. He let out a little huff of disappointment. 

"Hey...Luke smiled at him, grin curling up as an idea formed in his head...I think I know what will cheer you up!" Reggie raised an eyebrow dejectedly. Luke looked directly into his eyes, instantly breaking his defenses as he began strumming. Luke was about to start singing, when Reggie burst out in song:

"I woke up it was seven, I waited 'til 11

Just to figure out that no one would call

I think I've got a lot of friends

But I don't hear from them

What's another night all alone

When you're spending everyday on your own…"

Luke frowned, instantly stopping the song. His hand covered the strings of his acoustic, eyebrow raised as he glared at Reggie. 

"Dude, why are you singing that? That's such a depressing song...and it's not even the melody I was playing."

Reggie shrugged. "I mean...don't you ever just wanna let it all out? Just like...sing about your crappy childhood. Like...scream about it? I'm tired of hiding my feelings Luke...sometimes I just wanna acknowledge that I'm alone...or feel that way sometimes anyways...Reggie trailed off, eyes meeting Luke’s as he fidgeted with the hem of his flannel. 

Luke was silent for a moment...but then he smiled. "Well...I guess I could go for getting some things off my chest...Alex?"

Alex raised his head. "Yeah...and when I sing...I'm gonna be thinking about my parents the whole time." 

"Me too." Reggie piped up. 

Luke began strumming again, but this time it was the correct notes...the notes to "I'm Just a Kid" by Simple Plan--a song the whole band knew, and one Reggie sang whenever he felt like he just couldn't take it anymore. 

"And here it goes

I'm just a kid

And life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid

I know that it's not fair

Nobody cares

'Cause I'm alone and the world is having 

more fun than me tonight…"

At this part in the song, Reggie sang alone. The words were his solo--his story. 

"And maybe when the night is dead

I'll crawl into my bed

I'm staring at these four walls again

I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time

Everyone's got somewhere to go

And they're gonna leave me here on my own…"

After Reggie sang, the trio picked up on the chorus together, their emotions and pain bubbling to the surface and spilling out into utter passion. 

"And here it goes

I'm just a kid

And life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid

I know that it's not fair

Nobody cares

'Cause I'm alone and the world is having   
more fun than me…"

Now it was Alex's solo. The words meaning perhaps something more to him than the writer's of the song originally intended. 

"What the hell is wrong with me?

Don't fit in with anybody

How did this happen to me?

Wide awake, I'm bored and I can't fall asleep

And every night is the worst night ever…"

Luke turned and gave Alex a sympathetic smile before joining back into the song, his eyes stinging with tears as the volume of their voices grew. 

"I'm just a kid

I'm just a kid

I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid)

Yeah, I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid)

(I'm just a kid)

Yeah, I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid)

(I'm just a kid)

I'm just a kid

And life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid

I know that it's not fair

Nobody cares

'Cause I'm alone and the world is-"

At this point in the song, Alex and Reggie would sing the main line with Luke following up with the next. Usually he was the lead singer, but not in this case. In this case, the second line meant so much more to him. It was a truth--universally acknowledged--yet Luke felt as though it was meant entirely for them. Nobody wants to be alone in the world. It was a true statement. And yes, sometimes--a lot of times actually--they did feel alone in the world. But hey...they were alone together. 

"Nobody wants to be alone in the world

I'm just a kid

And life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid

I know that it's not fair

Nobody cares

'Cause I'm alone and the world is-

Nobody wants to be alone in the world

Nobody cares

'Cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me tonight

I'm all alone tonight

Nobody cares tonight

'Cause I'm just a kid tonight!"

By the end of the song, all three boys were breathing heavily. They had all but screamed the last few lines; their hearts fully enthralled by the music and the meaning. 

Eventually, Reggie spoke up. 

"Thanks guys." He muttered quietly. Alex wrapped his arm around Reggie's shoulder. 

"No...thank you, Reg." 

"For what?"

"For reminding us that it's ok to feel pain." Alex said, his voice dripping with love for the boy beside him. 

"Yeah...but you know what?" Luke asked as he wrapped his free arm around Reggie's other shoulder. 

"Yeah?"

"Life sucks sometimes...but maybe that's ok."

Alex looked at him incredulously. "What?! What do you mean 'maybe that's ok?!'" 

"Well...Luke started...maybe it's ok because when life sucks, I know I have you guys to...ya know...have life suck with me?"

Alex huffed and rolled his eyes. Reggie, however, brightened, a smile growing wide across his face. Luke grinned a massive smile. He had only ever seen Reggie smile like that once before--the day he had asked him to form Sunset Curve with him. Oh what he would give to see him smile like that forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to scream in the comments! Did you like the incorporation of the song in this chapter? How about Luke's power of summoning...hmm? Wonder which tumblr post I got this idea from...LOL XD Anyways, here's what to look forward to in the next few chapters: Ray and Julie and Flynn (and maybe another character :D ) will be entering the scene, at some point we'll discover Alex's power (if you haven't caught on already, Reggie has teleportation as described with the scene where he finds himself looking into the studio, and Luke has summoning with his guitar (and other items!), Caleb's gonna be up to more shenanigans, and at some point I'll finally release my incredibly soft and adorable song that I personally wrote for this fic...surprises, twists, and turns in store sooooo...stay tuned!!!! <3 <3


	15. Get In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, I'm excited for this one! Summary: Bobby blames himself for what happened to the boys. Caleb explains how his stamp and the boys' powers work. Alex uses his gift to help them make an escape...too bad they're not out of the woods yet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Bobby needs more love...Let's give him some!!! This chapter is more Bobby-centric, but there's still lots of action with Caleb and the boys too ;)

Bobby stood outside the door, his hand raised slightly as if he was about to knock. He looked down at the bright phone screen, the conversation from the other day still pulled up. Reggie was hurt. The band had missed practice. Bobby...Bobby hadn't done anything. He just sat there, indifferent, when his bandmate could be seriously injured. What kind of a friend was he??! 

So his guilt had dragged him here--to The Molina’s? He hoped this was the right place anyway. He took a deep breath. 

Knock. Knock. 

Apparently, fate was smiling down at him at that moment because right as he finished knocking, someone barged through the door. 

Bobby stumbled back, surprise clear on his face. The man who had barged through the door, baseball bat in hand, stopped cold. 

"Hello?" He said as his eyebrows raised at the boy. 

"Sorry to bother you, uh, sir. But, I'm looking for my bandmates. I don't know if this is the right place...but they said this was the address." He shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his neck sheepishly. 

"Oh my gosh! You must be the fourth member!" A girl next to the man piped up. 

"Yeah. Yeah. Bobby." Bobby sputtered out as he eyed the three of the people standing in front of him up and down. 

Flynn shot the same look back, eyes squinting as she gave Bobby a once over. 

After an awkward pause, Bobby spoke up. "Soooo, is Reggie here or…

As soon as he said the boy's name, Ray gained a pained expression. 

Bobby picked up on this. "Why are you guys looking at me like that? What's going on?!" 

Julie frowned, her gaze dropping and fingers going to pull at her sweater. 

Bobby grew tense at the silence, the lack of explanation causing his annoyance to grow. 

He cleared his throat. "I SAID...WHAT'S GOING ON?!" 

As if he could sense the sincerity in his voice, Ray instantly disarmed himself, allowing the breath he had been holding release--this boy deserved answers. 

"Now, don't freak out...Bobby’s eyes widened as soon as Ray said that, his index finger immediately going to dig into the palm of his hand. "We have reason to believe that Luke, Reggie, and Alex have been kidnapped and are being held somewhere in Las Vegas by people in this place called the Hollywood Ghost Club." Ray spat out quickly, his eyes scrunching up as he finished the strange explanation. 

"And we're going to get them back." Flynn added defensively as Bobby’s mouth dropped open. 

"Ki-kidnapped?!" He stuttered out. 

Suddenly, Bobby’s face took on a strange look of realization. "Oh Gosh! Oh crap! Oh SH**!"

"What? What is it?!"

Bobby swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "This--I think this might be my fault! Oh gosh!" The poor boy began pacing, hands shakily running through his hair. 

"Why do you think that?" Ray asked slightly suspiciously, but filled more with compassion for the young boy in front of him. 

"I-I...Reggie’s father came up to me the other day. He asked where he was staying...cause he found out he got hurt or whatever...an-and I told him. An-and I think I heard him laughing when he was walking away. Oh gosh! What...what if they're...what if they're…

Bobby trailed off, tearing threatening to spill as he all but broke down over the realization that he contributed to his friends' kidnapping. 

Ray swallowed as he figured what Bobby was implying. What...what if the boys were dead? H-how would he tell their parents? How would he tell Carlos? No. He couldn't think that way. He had to believe they were still alive. I mean...they have to be...right?

Suddenly, Bobby’s voice broke the silence. "I-I'm coming with you. This is my fault...and I'm gonna get them back." 

Ray nodded, opening the side door of his car. "Alright then, get in." 

…

Caleb didn’t know what was happening. There was singing...screaming? Where was this godforsaken noise coming from?! Oh...right. The three stooges--it had to be them. 

…

The door handle to the room they were still trapped in gave a slight wiggle, causing the three boys to grip each other tightly. Reggie gulped, the thoughts in his mind immediately traveling to Caleb. Uh oh...he hadn’t even stopped to consider that their screaming might cause some alarm. 

The door creaked open. 

“Why hello boys.” The voice was agitated, obviously annoyed. “What makes you think you have a right to sing like that in my club?” 

“Hey!” Luke shot back. “I don’t care if we’re disturbing your stupid club, we aren’t gonna stop until…

“Aggggghhhh!” All three boys yelped, clutching their chests as a jolt stopped Luke mid-sentence. 

“You were saying?” Caleb smirked, his eyebrow cocking in mock-question.   
Luke glared at him. On his left side, however, something strange was happening to Alex. 

For a split second, Alex’s entire body seemed to go clear, as if all the color had been drained from him, only leaving the slight outline of a body. A few seconds later, he reappeared, his color and form being completely restored. 

“Guys...uh...GUYS!!! Something’s wrong! I keep...uh...what even is this?” Alex’s voice rose in panic as the weird color-draining continued to happen. Luke and Reggie turned to look at him, awe strewn across their faces.

At that moment, all the annoyance in Caleb’s expression vanished. Instead, he was intrigued. 

“Ah, it seems my stamps are working better than I would have hoped. I think Alex here may have the gift of invisibility then...interesting.” 

Alex, Luke, and Reggie turned to gawk at him, wordlessly inquiring about what just came out of the magician’s mouth. 

Eventually, Luke broke the silence. “What do you mean “Alex has invisibility”? That’s crazy!” 

“Why yes, Alex has invisibility, Reggie has teleportation, and Luke...Caleb trailed off, his vision coming to rest on the guitar Luke had laid by the couch...ahhhh, it seems you have the gift of summoning.” Caleb’s hands rubbed together as he licked his lips. The power these boys had was incredible--power that soon would be his. 

“So your stamps are giving us these powers?” Alex inquired, ever the one asking questions. 

"Well...yes and no." Caleb responded nonchalantly, his eyes averting from the boys' stares. "You were the ones born with the powers you have. The stamps just...bring them to light." Caleb explained, his body language remaining apathetic. 

"We...we were born this way?" Reggie’s squeak was barely audible, his hands coming up to nervously knead together. 

"Yes." Caleb confirmed. "Every twenty-five years...give or take...something magical happens. A spirit of the dead--a ghost if you will--chooses a living soul to imbue with power." Caleb chuckled, the next sentence coming out as more of a side comment. "It seems like this ghost must have messed up, because it appears their powers got split into four pieces. The four of...you." Caleb finished, disgust slightly present in his voice. 

"Four?" Alex questioned as he could only count three of them in the room. 

Caleb frowned at the comment. "Yes. The four members of Sunset Curve." Before one of the boys could interrupt with a snide remark, Caleb continued. "And yes, I do realize there's only three of you here. That will soon change, however." 

The three boys shared a look, any hope of their fourth bandmate somehow helping them escape or filing a police report instantly dying in their minds. 

"Soooo...what's with the powers then? Why do I have summoning?" Luke prodded, clearly not satisfied with what Caleb had been selling them. 

"Ahhh." Caleb huffed. "That." 

Caleb shook his fingers at the boy in a flashy sort of wave, a gesture indicating he was about to explain something big. "The powers you get generally reflect something about you or your personality. I imagine you have summoning because your instrument and music is very important to you. So much so that you feel you'd die without it. Reggie here...Caleb waltzed over, his eyes going to rest fondly on the raven-haired boy. He reached out a hand and caressed his cheek, cupping it in his hand forcibly. Alex and Luke stiffened, but Reggie knew not to budge...Reggie has the gift of teleportation most likely due to his need to escape. However, such a gift is also tied to fierce loyalty...something I presume you're known for?" 

Reggie just nodded, his stomach knotting as Caleb started to stroke his face gently with his thumb. 

The action obviously causing Reggie some discomfort, Alex chose at that moment to put a hand on Reggie's knee. It was then that something amazing happened. 

As soon as he put a hand on his knee, Reggie became invisible. No, both of them became invisible! 

Caleb cocked an eyebrow, panic rising in his throat as he felt the weight of Reggie's head being removed from his grasp. Pretty soon, he could hear shuffling from the other side of him. He swiveled his head quickly. 

"Nooooo! Stop hiding!" Caleb hissed as Luke went invisible as well (Alex had grabbed his hand and was now dragging both of them towards the door Caleb so graciously left unlocked). 

Before he could think to use his stamp on them again, the door swung open, leaving Caleb gaping at an empty space where the boys...where his boys...had just been sitting not seconds ago. 

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrrggggghhhhh!" He let out an enraged roar. "DANTE! FUEGO! FIND THEM!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, Happy Valentine's Day y'all!!! <3 <3 <3 I'm sending y'all extra love today and appreciation! Thank you guys so much for following, commenting, bookmarking, and leaving kudos on this story! You all are what keep me going as a writer <3 Please feel free to let me know in the comments if you are enjoying where this story is going! I know it's been a long ride, but trust me there is sooo much more to this story that I still got to write! At this rate, I might be posting chapters to this until they renew jatp!!! Lol...no, but seriously, C'MON NETFLIX!!!!!


	16. Black Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie, Luke, and Alex find themselves pulled into a dark closet by a strange boy. Alex has a minor panic attack. Reggie talks about a dream he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeerrrrree he comes! Who you ask? Read and find out why don't you?! ;D

"When they left the room, Alex practically dragging them by their wrists, everything seemed to slow down for Reggie. 

The way the music seemed to mimic their surroundings was almost comical in its accuracy. Crash! Reggie's hip hit the side of a table, a tray of food began falling, falling, down. It hit the floor at the exact same time the music had flourished the sound of a cymbal crashing. Bum, bum, bum, bum, bah-bum, BAH! The trumpets of The Hollywood Ghost Club blared, the brass harmonies echoing the boys' rapid footfalls. Dah-da-da-dah-dah-dah-dah! The piano keys rang out as Reggie glanced to his left to see a series of dancers twisting and twirling along in perfect step to the music. 

Everything was so in sync, so perfect, that Reggie didn't even realize what was happening to them. One moment they were running, steps matching the trumpets' brass and the drums' beat, the next he was being pulled into a closet, door slamming shut with one final clang of a cymbal.

"Wha-what's going on?!"

"Arrrrggghh! Reggie! Get your elbow out of my ribs!"

"Oop, sorry!"

"Hey! That's my foot you just stepped on!"

"Yeah, uh, so where DO you want me to step then?! It's not like there's any room in here!" 

"SHUT UP!!!"

The boy's voices dropped immediately at the outburst as soon as they realized it was coming from a voice they didn’t recognize. 

"If it's Caleb...I will not hesitate to kick your…

"Luke, shhh! If it was Caleb, why would he shove us in a closet?" Alex hissed as he flicked Luke’s ear--or what he thought was Luke’s ears.

"Hey! That was my nose!" Reggie whined as he brought a hand up to shield his face. 

"Oops! Sorry, Reg." 

"My name's Willie." The mysterious voice spoke up, instantly making Alex fall quiet. The boy's voice wasn't calm, but it wasn't anxious either. It was the voice of someone who knew what was going on, but also knew that what he was doing was dangerous, even scary. 

Alex's shoulders dropped for the first time since they left the room. It was oddly comforting to hear the voice of someone else--some stranger who at least seemed like he wasn't out to hurt them. Hopefully Alex's instincts were right.

"I'm gonna try to help you guys get out of here, but to do that you're gonna have to trust me, ok?" Willie asked, his voice almost pleading as he finished the sentence. 

"Yeah, uh-huh. Trust the stranger who dragged us into a dark closet?" Alex asked sarcastically. "Ummm, yeah not too sure about that."

"Chill man, he hasn't killed us yet!" Reggie pointed out enthusiastically. "Hi, by the way, I'm Reggie!" 

"Reg, he can't see you." 

"Oh."

"Hey, it's cool man, but we can properly introduce ourselves later. For now, let's focus on getting you guys out." Willie supplied helpfully.

"Ok, uh, band circle!" Luke called. 

The boys scrambled together in a huddle. Surprisingly, they didn't bump heads in the dark--the action was so commonplace that the three of them could probably do it in their sleep. 

"I think we should trust him." Luke spoke up, his voice entirely blatant, serious. 

"Did I not just point out that we have no idea who this guy is?! What if he just takes us back to Caleb?" Alex reasoned, his anxiety causing his hands to absent-mindedly go up to fiddle with the strings on his pink hoodie. From beside him, a hand reached out to grab his and the two interlocked fingers. 

Alex played with the hand, feeling it's smoothness and the lines of the palm. Reggie. He concluded based on the feeling. Yet, something was off. His hand went to Reggie’s ring finger, searching frantically.

"Reggie! Where's your ring?! Oh gosh, did HE take it from you?! Oh gosh! Oh gosh!" Reggie squeezed Alex's hand tighter in his as Alex's breathing increased, his other hand scrambling to grab Luke’s. 

Luke gave Alex's hand a soft squeeze, his calloused fingers sending a sense of calm into the frazzled drummer. 

Alex took a deep, shaky breath. From behind him, the stranger--Willie--clasped a hand on his shoulder gently.

"Hey man, just breathe. In and out, just like me." Willie began breathing steadily, his voice serene and void of all the anxiousness it carried earlier.

Alex didn't know what it was, but having all three of them surrounding him on all sides seemed to take every tension out of his body. He focused on Willie's voice, diaphragm moving up...pause...down...repeat. Seven times. 

Alex exhaled for another count. "Th-thanks. I-uh, I think I'm a little better now." 

Willie smiled from behind Alex, his hand gently squeezing Alex's shoulder before pulling away. 

"I dropped it."

"Your ring? Here?"

"No, at the Molina’s...when...when...HE came." Reggie's voice was small, timid. When he spoke about his father, he always sounded this way. It was as if he thought someway, somehow, Jason could hear him. And if Jason could hear him...Jason could BEAT him. 

"Reg, do you want to tell us what happened?" 

"I-uh. I was just sleeping ya know. Friends was on the tv, Rachel was just about to go to Paris, so I went to sleep…

Luke interrupted at that point, but his commentary wasn't rude, instead, he was subtly encouraging Reggie to go on. "Yeah, yeah, I know buddy. You don't like that episode." 

Reggie nodded despite the fact that no one would see him in the dark room. He continued. "I-I was finally dreaming for once. It wasn't a nightmare. I was in this field...an-and there were horses...lots of beautiful, beautiful horses. I mean, there were Palominos, and Clydesdales, an-and one that looked like Black Beauty…

Alex placed a hand on Reggie's shoulder, the action encouraged him to continue, yet also reminded him that he was rambling.

"Oh, right. Well...when I was dreaming...it-it twisted into a nightmare. The-the-the field was on fire...Reggie spluttered through his story, his words becoming more choppy and choked up...it-it was like the scene...you know the one...in Black Beauty...wh-where the fire breaks out in the stables and the little girl is sick...an-an…

"Yeah, we know, Reg." Alex said, his voice tinged with sadness. That movie was one they had watched together. Luke wanted to show it to Reggie--because it was about horses. But, that one scene had terrified him. After that, they had held onto each other tightly. They finished the movie--Luke had tried to change it multiple times for Reggie's sake, but the boy insisted they finish it, saying something about needing to be "man enough" and telling himself to "not be a big baby" all the time. Honestly, that night had terrified Alex. The way Reggie insisted on it so, so aggressively, made his blood freeze. 

Reggie sniffled a little before continuing. "And, before I knew it, a hand had covered my mouth. He-he grabbed me and...and I hit my ankle on the coffee table...and he dragged me to the door...Reggie’s breath hitched, the memory haunting his vision...an-and right before he pulled me out the door, I slipped off my ring to like...ya know, leave a clue...or something??" Reggie cringed at his last words, the idea now seeming really dumb in his own mind. 

"Reg...YOU'RE A GENIUS!!" Luke cheered as he clapped both hands on Reggie's shoulders. "With the ring, and my phone call with Jules, and Alex's trashed house, they'll have to know something's up! And...and they'll come looking for us!" 

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but how are they supposed to find us? We're in the middle of nowhere, in a place called the frigging Hollywood Ghost Club, with absolutely no access to a phone or means of communication." Alex piped up, his reasoning instantly deflating Luke. 

"I think I might be able to help with that." Willie interrupted, a grin creeping across his face. 

He grabbed Alex's hand, the warmth causing the blonde drummer to blush deeply (good thing it was dark!). 

"Here, follow me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willie's here y'all! And he helps Alex with his panic attack?! jndljnsljnjlkh I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Do y'all remember the movie Black Beauty? That movie scared the sheep out of me!!! Feel free to talk in the comments! Like I said last time, this story seems like it's never gonna end (not that I'm complaining, because it's my BABY!!!). I will have you know though...I already have the ending to this story written and it is...you just have to wait for...it'll be worth it, I promise!! <3 
> 
> Oh, and can you guess whose dialogue belongs to who in the closet scene?! I left some names off just to see if you guys could tell lol!


	17. Domino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You know how you line dominoes up perfectly and then someone just comes along and knocks them down? Weeeelll, I'm that someone for this chapter. You'll see why. Grab a box of tissues. You'll need them... I NEED THEM! Actual summary: Alex has a bit of a panic after actually seeing Willie for the first time. Willie shows the boys his powers. Julie gets a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

Willie took hold of Alex's hand, subsequently turning himself invisible, as the others grabbed hands as well, forming a long chain of boys. 

Opening the door, Willie stepped into the light. 

Oh my goodness. Alex's brain practically short-circuited at the sight of the long, brown-haired, slightly darker skinned boy who was currently holding...HIS hand! The boy was suave, long hair practically flowing like a horse's mane in the wind as the group ran through the crowd of the Hollywood Ghost Club. His wrists sported beaded bracelets, but he wore a classy black suit, the top buttons of his silk shirt undone. The image reminded Alex of beachwear mixed with what you would see someone wear when going to a fancy dinner party or attending an orchestral performance. It wouldn't have worked on himself...or anyone else for that matter. But Willie pulled it off perfectly. 

Alex shuddered as warm breath graced his ear. "Dude, are you good. You look like your brain just rebooted." Luke asked, legitimate concern lacing his words. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good." Alex let out, his voice rising in pitch in the typical way that meant he really wasn't ok. 

"Ok, I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that voice crack." Luke smirked, picking up on Alex's flushed cheeks. 

"Oooohhhh, somebody has a cruuuuussshhh." Reggie sang in a whisper-voice that was not as quiet as it should have been. 

"I will kill you myself Peters!" Alex hissed as his face flushed a deeper shade of red. From in front of him, unbeknownst to Alex’s knowledge, Willie grinned widely, his cheeks flushing a soft pink. 

…

"Here." Willie stopped, causing the boys behind him to run into each other. 

"Agggh!"

"Umph!" 

"Owww!" 

Willie chuckled at the domino pile the boys had created, they were all squished together...adorable! 

Brushing himself off and peeling away from the others, Luke spoke up. "So what exactly do you plan on doing?" 

Willie chuckled, a glint of mischief in his eyes. "So, you know how you guys have powers?"

"Yeah…Luke held out the word as he wondered where Willie was going with this. 

"Well, I have powers too. Watch!" 

Willie stood before what looked to be a complicated control panel. He waved his hand, fingers moving up and down in a flutter of movement. As if reacting to a command, the lights above them flashed on and off, the colors changing in an array of blues, greens, yellows, reds, and purples. 

The boys stared in awe at the spectacle, Willie's motion seeming to control the lights in a way that was not too different from the Pied Piper controlling the minds of rats. The technology listened to him, obeying his movement as he snapped or wiggled his fingers. Snapping turned the lights off, wiggling produced movement in sync to the action being performed. It was amazing! 

"Dude that's totally wicked!" Luke let out in a breath of excitement. 

"Wait...Alex started, excitement being displaced by confusion for a moment, then worry.

"What is it?" The lights dimmed as Willie turned to Alex, a hushed expression of concern on his face. Behind him, the dimmed lights began to change in color, turning a deep shade of blueish-purple as if mirroring Willie's emotions. 

"You have powers...that means he stamped you didn't he?" Alex asked bluntly, his blue eyes glinting with an icy sheen. 

All the confidence fiddled out of Willie, the lights behind him dimming more and more until only a soft, raw blue remained. "Yeah. I-I'm a ghost now. Is that what you were asking? Cause yeah, ok, I am." 

Alex was taken aback, Willie's answer had shook him straight to the core. "What do you mean...a ghost?" Alex's voice came out shaky, high pitched, as if his vocal cords had been pressed by some invisible force. 

"Don't you know?" Willie cocked his head to the side, his frown intensifying. 

The three boys stared at each other, then him. All had puzzled expressions on their faces. 

"Oh. You don't know." Willie looked to the floor, his gaze unable to meet the eyes in front of him. "The stamps...they bring out your powers...but in doing so they drain your life force. They drain you until your body dies." Willie all but mumbled the last part, his voice becoming thick and hardly able to register. 

"Wait a minute...YOU MEAN WE'RE DYING?!" Luke exclaimed incredulously, anger beginning to make his fingers curl into fists. From behind him, a voice spoke up, barely a whisper. 

"Guys...I don't feel so good." All three--Willie, Luke, Alex--turned around, eyes opening wide in terror. 

"Ahhh-uhhhhh!" Reggie let out a pained groan as two jolts hit him full force in the chest. He stumbled backwards, the force of the blows knocking him off balance. 

"REG!" Luke screamed as he dove to catch Reggie before he hit the floor. 

"Reggie, shhh, don't try to move." Alex put a hand on Reggie's shoulder as the boy tried to shuffle upright, only to fall back down. His muscles ached, strength reduced to a minimum as another jolt sucked the breath right out of him. 

Willie looked at the scene with sad eyes. Alex was on Reggie's left, a hand placed on his shoulder firmly as if clinging to him would keep the jolts from coming. Luke was on Reggie's right, the boy's head resting on Luke’s shoulder as he took painful inhales. 

"Willie...what do we do? How can we stop…

"Arrrgggghhh." Alex was cut off mid sentence as a jolt ripped through him. 

"Alex!" Willie dropped down next to the blonde as he started coughing, the jolt causing his chest to tighten. 

"I-I...I can use my powers to contact someone. But...I don't...who would I contact?" Willie asked as he put a hand on Alex's shoulder to try to provide him some comfort. 

"The Molin…Uuuuugggh!" Luke tried to speak, but a jolt cut through him just like it had Alex, leaving him speechless. "The Molinas." Luke stuttered, breathing heavily. He clutched a hand to his chest, a grimace maring his usual cheery face. "We...we need to contact Julie. Ray. Just...we need to call them." 

Willie nodded. "Do you by chance know their number?" 

"Uhhh...Alex and Luke looked at each other. They had no clue what Julie's number was. 

"I know it!" Reggie spoke up as excitedly as he could in his state. People never acknowledged it, but Reggie was always extremely observant--even smart--at times. So when he had asked to borrow Julie's phone, Reggie had memorized the number. It wasn't too hard, in fact, it was quite easy. All he had to do was associate the numbers with images and it all made sense.

Reggie said the numbers slowly out loud. In his head, he was visualizing the pictures he had associated with the phone number. A cross for the seven--just like the one he had seen in the Molina’s house. A rose curled inwards for the six. A lamppost for the one, etcetera. 

After he was done, the boys stared at him in amazement. "How did you...ok." Alex just shook his head, he had learned from a long time ago that Reggie's brain worked differently from everyone else's--over the years he'd come to just accept the fact. On the outside Reggie might appear dumb...a little slow...challenged, maybe? But, on the inside, he worked twice as fast as everyone else. No wonder his emotional intelligence was so good! He just understood things. Things normal people didn't...and that's why Alex loved him. 

…

Ray was driving eighty-five miles per hour down the highway as Julie got the call. 

"Hello? Who is this?" Julie asked, worry lacing her words. 

"Hi. Uh, I'm Willie. I'm a friend of the guys. I-here, let me put Alex on." 

Julie's eyes widened, her heart pounding nearly out of her chest. Alex?! 

"Hi, Julie. I-we don't have a lot of time. We're in this place called The Hollywood Ghost Club. I-I don’t know exactly where we are but...help us, Julie. Please. Reg...Arrgggh!"

Alex's voice got cut off by what she could only assume was a cry of pain. She held the phone up to her ear as close as possible, hoping desperately to continue hearing his voice.

"Alex...ALEX?! Alex, we're coming! We're on our way. Hold on. Please, we have an idea where you are. We know about the HGC. Alex?!" Julie pleaded for the boy to answer her--give her some sign of life. 

"Julie...Alex paused, his breath coming out shallow...I don't know how much longer Reggie has...I don't know how much longer any of us have...please hurry." The call ended there, leaving Julie's mouth gaping and the other passengers--Bobby and Flynn--staring at the phone Julie was holding silently. 

From the driver's seat, Ray listened intently, his hands gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were turning white. And if he pressed down on the gas, making the car speed up to ninety, none of the other passengers would dare say a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that thing I said about dominoes in the summary? Well, here's the thing about dominoes...you can pick them up and rebuild, right? Don't worry...I'm not gonna leave this here! The Molinas are still coming (and Bobby and Flynn)...there is still hope! For the meantime, please yell at me all you want in the comments. I deserve it after giving you a Peter Parker dying in Infinity War scene but make it Reggie (literally this is what I was thinking of when I wrote that part *cries*)


	18. The Bright Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the one folks! This chapter includes my original song entitled "The Boy Who Never Had". And, yes, I completely based it off the fic! I wrote this a long time ago...about three months ago...and this chapter is finally where y'all are gonna get to see it. Note: this song is very much corny, cheesy, and incredibly sweet at the same time. Think Robbie's "I Think You're Swell" that he sings to Cat in Victorious...that's exactly the vibe of my song. I really think y'all are gonna love it <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared because this chapter is the definition of hurt/comfort. Please let me know what you think of the song in the comments, I'd love to hear your comments on how cheesy it is lol XD What can I say...Reggie likes cheesy songs! <3

Reggie clutched his chest, breaths coming in shallow, rasping huffs. Beside him, his brothers--yes, his brothers...blood didn't matter--clutched onto his side desperately. With tears brimming his red-stained eyes, Reggie began to let his bottled thoughts escape, the sorrow in his voice causing the entire atmosphere of the room to go frigid. 

"I guess this is it, huh? The end of the line. The bottom of the barrel. The last slice of pizza." 

"That's not even an expression, but...okay." Alex sighed dejectedly, not having the strength to pull off his usual snark. 

"I just thought that maybe...maybe…

"What, Reg?" Luke asked as he looked over to the boy beside him, noticing with a frown that Reggie had one eye screwed shut and was hardly able to turn his head towards him. 

"I thought things could be different, ya know? That...that maybe...that maybe my parents could fix things. I-I thought that when we made it big...maybe they would stop fighting. That...that maybe they would come watch us play for once. But when he hurt me like that...I thought I would maybe be able to find a home with Ray...with Julie, and Carlos...they were just so nice, ya know? And even Caleb...he treated me like his son...or called me that anyway. But…

"No father hurts their child like that, Reg." Luke growled, his mind focusing on Caleb. Caleb had called Reggie son? What kinda sick son of a b**** was this man?! 

"Yeah, he manipulated us. He's no father of ours. He's no father to anyone here!" Alex spat, not wanting Reggie to see Caleb as anything more than the dirty scumbag that he was.

Willie looked down at the floor at Alex’s comment. For a long time he did consider Caleb to be his father. The man had been nice to him--understanding him in a way no one else could. But things were different now. Caleb only ever seemed to be focused on living his five minutes of fame...only, for Caleb, five minutes lasted an eternity. The man was always living in the limelight--everything outside of it becoming unimportant...everything, including Willie. 

A moment of silence passed between the group, the boys' labored breaths being the only thing to break the quiet promise between them.

Reggie broke it first. "I guess maybe it was my fault--for being a screw up all the time. If...if I would've worked a little harder...tried to understand in school a little better...maybe I could have saved them some trouble."

"Reg...you're not a screw up. You're amazing. It's not your fault that your parents can't see that. It's not your fault that they fight. You know what...I wish I could fix it. I wish I could march right up to them, snap my fingers, and give you parents that respected you...that LOVED you. But...I can't...Luke trailed off for a moment, eyes glassy in thought...Reggie...he began speaking again...when are you ever gonna realize…

Reggie cocked an eyebrow, a deep expression of confusion on his face. "Realize what, Luke?"

Luke gave a small, watery chuckle, tears coming to his eyes as he looked down fondly at the raven-haired boy in his arms. "How 'bout I show you?" With that, Luke spread his arms wide, his acoustic appearing with a whoosh of green light into his arms. Alex let out a soft chuckle at this. Luke was always about the music...every melody created a Polaroid of a captured moment. 

The corners of Reggie’s mouth curled upwards just slightly, a grin started to chase away his frown. He shook his head, bemused at how Luke always seemed to know just what to do to cheer him up. 

Luke smiled, his fingers going to grace the steel strings. He began to play--a soft, simple, melancholic melody in perfect harmony with his gentle verse: 

"Go ahead and tell me now,

What's the what, when, where, and how?

C'mon cause I need to know,

Talking only helps you grow. 

But if you can't, I understand.

Don't say a word, just take my hand.

I'll stay here when you need me most,

Won't ever leave, won't be a ghost."

Alex snorted, picking up on the dark humor of the lyrics. Yet, despite the weight of the lines, the way Luke sang was sincere, sweet--like he could turn any bad situation good just by looking at the bright side of things. Yeah...Alex thought...the bright side of things. Look on the bright side...and the world seems better. But what if there is no bright side? Alex's conscience countered. Then maybe you'll just have to make one. His heart retorted back, the statement relayed in his mind like it was obvious. Ok, he agreed with his morality, I don't know if I can...but I'll sure try. 

The chorus of the melody picked back up, drawing Alex out of his head. 

"Oh don’t be afraid;

don’t be sad.

You’re more to us,

Not just the boy who never had.

Oh no need to fear,

Don’t shed a tear,

We’re all you’ll ever need,

And, we’ll always be here."

Reggie gasped at the lines, his tears coming to fall in a steady stream now. And while some--well, honestly, most--of those tears were ones of pain, some of them were of joy as well. 

"So if you're crying, if you're sad,

I'll give you what you never had,

I'll hold you close, I'll hold you near,

Won't let you shed a single tear. 

And if I could go back in time,

I'd take the role, make it mine. 

I'd be the father you deserved.

I'd be the sunset to your curve."

Reggie let out a chuckle at that line, warmth filling his heart and fighting to keep out the pain that threatened to consume him. From his other side, Alex gave an overexaggerated eye roll at Luke’s cheesy lyrics--the action causing Reggie to laugh a little harder. 

"Oh don’t be afraid;

don’t be sad.

You’re more to us,

Not just the boy who never had.

Oh no need to fear,

Don’t shed a tear,

We’re all you’ll ever need,

And, we’ll always be here." 

At the end of the chorus, another jolt rocked Reggie violently, his laugh from earlier developing into a whimper. He tried to say something--he tried to comment about his worthlessness--but Luke hushed him, begging him to see the light within himself that others so clearly saw. 

"But hush now and don't say a word,

I'll tell you something that I heard.

A story that just drives me mad,

About a boy who never had. 

This boy, you see, was always lost,

Always hoping, fingers crossed,

To find a home, to find love,

To find some sort of sign above.

Oh don’t be afraid;

don’t be sad.

You’re more to us,

Not just the boy who never had.

Oh no need to fear,

Don’t shed a tear,

We’re all you’ll ever need,

And, we’ll always be here."

Luke hugged Reggie a little closer to him after the chorus ended once again. The brown-haired, beanie-loving guitarist gave Reggie an encouraging smile--a sign that Reggie knew meant Luke believed in him. He believed he could fight through the pain...through the hurt...now Reggie just needed to believe that himself. 

"But here's the thing he couldn’t see,

He's always had a family.

They may not be blood, only found,

But, they're the ones who stick around. 

So there's just something I have to say,

Hear me out, don't push me away.

For the boy who never had,

There's something that you'll always have.

Oh don’t be afraid;

don’t be sad.

You’re more to us,

Not just the boy who never had.

Oh no need to fear,

Don’t shed a tear,

We’re all you’ll ever need,

And, we’ll always be here."

The green-eyed boy looked up at Luke, his depressive outlook on his situation slowly starting to change as he looked around him. On his one side was Luke. On the other side was Alex. And in the middle...Reggie. It was the three of them...together. They were a bond. Elements brought together to form a single, unbreakable force. 

"You'll have a band, brothers, melody, 

The only family you'll ever…  
need."

For a moment, Luke trailed off in thought, his mind settling on the last few lines of the song. He started up again, words choking as they brimmed with passion. 

"So don't you worry; don't you fear.

We will always be right here.

There's nothing else to keep you sad,

No more the boy who never…  
had."

Luke finished the song, eyes watery and filled with something Reggie had never seen before. He didn't know what it was at the time--the expression was so foreign to him, so new, that he just could not define it. This expression--one hardly known to any of the boys in that room--was love. Pure, raw, undeniable, love. And for perhaps the first time in his entire life, Reggie began to look on the bright side. Even though it was just for a moment--only the tiniest, fastest glance at a better world--it was enough to incite a change in the boy. 

Around him, the others were beginning to look as well. All of them--all four, including Willie--began to see the light that persisted under the darkness. And even though their own light was being snuffed out as they sat there, they shared a mutual understanding that everything was going to be ok. If they became ghosts. Right here. Right now...everything would be ok. It would be ok...because they had each other. They had music. They had family. Reggie Peters wouldn't come to accept it just yet--the pieces of the puzzle not yet being filled--but, for the moment anyway, he knew that he had something. And while it might not be everything he dreamed of...it was something. And, for the time being, that little glance at the bright side was certainly good enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! We're getting down to the finale y'all! Grab the popcorn because I smell a fight scene coming...👀💜

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for Ray Molina!!! Honestly this is my all time favorite relationship to write. The parental love Ray has for everyone is *chef's kiss*, don't you agree?! Let me know if you enjoyed this story and if you want it to continue. I'm not quite sure where it is going, but I have a few ideas!!!


End file.
